Reencuentro
by Mori Summer
Summary: Después de 12 años Natsu decide regresar a la ciudad de la que una vez huyo junto a Nashi su hija, fruto de una relación de adolescente que tuvo con Lucy, quien dio en adopción a la niña, y desconoce su paradero. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se reencuentren? Es mi primer fic… pasen a leerlo pliss…
1. Chapter 1

**Después de 12 años Natsu decide regresar a la ciudad de la que una vez huyo junto a Nashi su hija, fruto de una relación de adolecente que tuvo con Lucy, quien dio en adopción a la niña, y desconoce su paradero. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se reencuentren? Es mi primer fic… pasen a leerlo pliss… el NaLu está garantizado.**

**Capitulo 1**

―Ya vamos llegando….

La voz de mi papá, me pillo de improvisto. Hace algunos minutos me voltee a verle y dormía como tronco.

―Ya sé, me lo dijo recién una azafata… estamos a diez minutos de aterrizar.

Respondí, retornando la vista hacia la ventana del avión, y en el vidrio se reflejo los bostezos de mi padre.

―Te encantara Magnolia princesa…

Al momento de oírlo, sentí unos brazos que me envolvieron y me alejaron de la ventana… ―Papá, no soy una niña. ―proteste. Había gente mirando y él me apapachaba como de costumbre. Me gusta que me mime, pero no cuando hay gente mirando.

―Claro que eres una niña Nashi… jamás dejaría a un niño usar falda.

Respondió, sin dejar de acurrucarme más en sus brazos. Yo bufe, este tipo de actos en público eran vergonzosos, y ya oía una que otra risilla de algunos pasajeros.

―No quise decir eso, no soy una niña chiquita.

―jaja tú siempre serás mi niña chiquita…

―Pero ya tengo doce años.

Interrumpí sus dichos, al tiempo que trataba de alejarme un poco, ya comenzaba a sofocarme, sumado a que el aire acondicionado parecía apagado.

―Doce años, y aun sigues metiéndote a mi cama por las noches…

-Calla! Calla!

Le tape la boca antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas vergonzosas. Y-Y respecto a lo anterior, duermo sola… solo que a veces tengo pesadillas… p-pero nada más me eh colado a su cama una que otra vez.

―Jajaja estas toda roja Nashi.

Como no iba a estarlo, la mayoría en el avión debía de estar pensando "tan grandota, y aun duerme con papito"

―Papá!

Grite molesta, el siempre decía cosas como esas. Como la vez que le dijo a la maestra que si era normal que yo mojara la cama, cuando tenía ocho años. Fue tan humillante toda la clase se entero y se rieron de mi, además yo había de dejado de hacerlo como a los cuatro, tan solo se me había derramado un vaso con agua sobre la cama y él lo divulgo por toda la escuela, e inclusive intento llevarme con un psicólogo.

―Ya, no te enojes…

Hablo con una risa traviesa, según todos es igual a las mías. No dije nada, después de todo, el siempre era así.

―Atención señores pasajeros, en estos momentos comenzaremos con las maniobras de descenso.

Esa era la voz de una azafata, por el alto parlante, que interrumpió las muestras de cariño excesivas de mi papá.

―Te encantara Magnolia…

Ahora revolvió mis cabellos rosas, mientras hablaba.

―Espero que sí, pero lo mejor, es que podre conocer a los abuelos… y visitar la tumba de mamá.

Papá rio al principio, cuando mencione a los abuelos, pero cambio su semblante a uno triste cuando mencione a mamá. De seguro era muy doloroso para él, y en verdad lo entiendo, a pesar de que no la conocí, lo que siempre eh querido es visitar su tumba, pero como me fui de Magnolia muy pequeñita, no lo recuerdo, o más bien nunca fui.

Esta vez él me acurruco en sus brazos, pero yo no proteste nada, al contrario, me cobije lo más que pude con sus brazos, porque tanto él como yo necesitábamos un abrazo… un abrazo de padre e hija.

Los brazos protectores de papá, eran los mejores, me reconfortaban, provocando mil sensaciones en mí.

Pero no puedo negar, que me gustaría sentir los brazos de mi mamá, ¿Cómo sería un abrazo de ella?... de seguro uno cargado de afecto.

Pero al final lo más lejos que podre llegar es imaginándome como seria, porque jamás los sentiré. De seguro ella me dio muchos, cuando nací, pero no los recuerdo. Desearía hacerlo, porque así tendría aunque fuese un recuerdo de ella.

Con eso me conformaría, porque la verdad, no se casi nada de ella, y lo peor, es que ni siquiera la he visto en fotos. Papá no tenía ninguna, dice que se le olvido llevarlas, cuando nos fuimos de Magnolia, pero yo creo que fue así porque le dolía recordarla.

Tan solo sé que tenía los ojos color café, papá dice que parecían hechos de chocolate, al igual que los míos, pero con una descripción tan vana es difícil imaginársela.

En fin al menos me consuela, que podre ver la tumba de mi mamá, así podre visitarla y llevarle flores…

―Nashi…

Me llamo quien me tenía presa entre sus brazos.

―Si…

―Ya estamos en el aeropuerto, debemos bajarnos.

Papá se levanto del asiento y yo lo seguí por el largo pasillo hasta la salida del avión.

Inmediatamente puse un pie fuera del avión, observe una gran cantidad de gente, no tanta como cuando salimos de Crocus, pero igualmente era una gran multitud.

Ya en el aeropuerto caminaba de la mano con papá, solo, porque así no me perdería entre medio de la gente.

Luego de que salimos del aeropuerto, nos dirigimos a una estación de trenes, para tomar uno con rumbo a Magnolia.

Era una ciudad algo alejada de la capital de Fiore, donde una vez vivió papá, y según lo que él me conto, yo también estuve en esa ciudad antes de irnos a Crocus. Eso si no nací en ella, tan solo estuve de paso, yo nací en otra ciudad, en donde mis padres se conocieron, y además es donde está la tumba de mi mamá, que próximamente iré a visitar.

―Este tren nos llevara directo a Magnolia…

Al oírlo, vi el tren, era uno antiguo, pero no por eso feo o dañado, al contrario estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Sería un viaje de tres horas, para llegar a la casa de los abuelos, por lo que una vez que nos subimos, tanto papá y yo nos pusimos a hacer lo que mejor sabíamos, dormir.

―Duerme princesa…

En ese instante fui acurrucada nuevamente por los brazos de papá, había gente mirando, pero ya no me importaba tenia sueño, y también algo de frio, y no había nada mejor para contrarrestar el frio, que sus abrazos.

Pero seguía una duda en mí, como serian los abrazos de mamá?...

**Holi soy nueva en fanfiction, y estoy muy emocionada, porque además de ser el primer fic que subo, también es el primero que escribo, y ruego me dejen sus opiniones si pueden, porfiss porfisss… no quiero sonar deparada… pero quiero saber que tal quedo lo que escribí, sé que no es mucho, pero el próximo será mas largo.**

**Nos vemos Mori Summer se despide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi regrese con mi fic, y traigo el capitulo 2... **

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer cap, y aunque se que fue algo corto, igual me dejaron reviews, al igual que follows y favorites, a todas aquellas personas, espero les guste la continuación. Un saludo a todos de Mori Summer.**

**Capitulo 2**

Sabía perfectamente porque me dolía el pecho. Nashi acababa de mencionar a su madre... y como ansiaba que la llevase a visitar la tumba que yo invente para que dejase de preguntarme, por el paradero de ella.

Siempre eh sido reacio a hablar sobre el tema, pero ahora que estábamos por llegar a Magnolia, sabía que el momento de la verdad se avecinaba.

Pero… sería capaz de decirle a Nashi que su madre no estaba muerta?, y revelarle la triste realidad, de que fue dada en adopción cuando nació?

No lo sabía… debía de ser sincero, pero lo que tenía más que claro, era que trataría de que mi pequeñita, saliera lo menos afectada, si algún día llegase a saber la verdad…

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el tren durmiendo, al menos Nashi, porque yo no podía... había dormido más que suficiente en el avión.

Así que para matar el rato, compre un diario a un joven que los repartía por el pasillo.

Mi princesa dormía acurrucada junto a mí, y usaba mi brazo como almohada, así que tenía algo de dificultad para voltear las páginas del periódico.

Compre el matutino de Fiore, ideal para saber el acontecer Nacional, y gracias a ello me puse al tanto de las celebridades actuales, el clima político, además de otras cosas que se vivían en el país.

Luego me detuve, en el bloque de deportes, pero termine centrándome en la sección internacional, en vez de en la local. Así fue, como me encontré con una imagen de la escuadra ganadora del campeonato intercontinental de clubes.

Salía todo el equipo del Real Seven, mientras levantaban la copa. Pero en la página siguiente salía el capitán, y máximo goleador del equipo... solo aparecía su dorsal cosa que me pareció curiosa. "ND7" reí, la mayoría lo conocía por esa abreviatura y no por su nombre real...Natsu Dragneel.

―Porque nadie, se molesta en recordar mi nombre…

Hable con resignación, pero que se le iba a hacer...

El artículo que leía, era respecto a mi muy reciente salida de la institución, y mi retiró definitivo de las canchas. No salía nada de mi lesión, así que supuse que mi doctor y la directiva del equipo, estaban manteniendo el secreto.

Me había lesionado el talón de Aquiles, y al no recibir buenos pronósticos de la lesión, con 28 años decidí que era el mejor momento para retirarme.

Igual planeaba hacerlo pronto, ya no tenía el mismo estado físico que antes, y no quería jugar hasta que me dejaran en las inferiores.

La lesión tan sólo apresuro mis planes. Ya había logrado todo tipo de campeonatos, en equipos, individuales, botines de oro y otro montón de premios.

Así que decidí dejar la vida en Crocus, y retornar a Magnolia, junto a Nashi claro está. Quería que conociera a Igneel, y a Grandeene antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Estaba más que seguro, que me regañarían por irme de un día para otro, y no molestarme siquiera en decirles hacia donde iría.

Tan solo esperaba, que dejasen la molestia, cuando conocieran a su nieta. De seguro saltarían en un pie cuando supieran que eran abuelos...

De pronto comencé a divisar algunos edificios que me eran familiares al igual que otras construcciones. Era muestra clara, que ya estábamos en Magnolia.

Así que decidí despertar a mi princesa, que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa a lo largo de su rostro… de seguro reía entre sueños, por lo cómodo que debía sentirse dormir a costas mías…

* * *

><p>―Nashi… Nashi… Nashi…<p>

Oía mi nombre con dificultad, pero no sabía porque, aunque si distinguía claramente de quien era el llamado.

―Papi…

Respondí casi por inercia, tallándome el ojo que me costaba abrir.

―Ya llegamos... debemos bajarnos.

De ahí, baje del tren con ayuda de mi papi, que me llevaba de la mano, mientras yo bostezaba aún soñolienta.

En la estación de trenes de Magnolia, no era tanta la gente que se encontraba, como en el aeropuerto, así que salimos sin problemas.

Ya en la ciudad, Papá dijo que la casa de los abuelos, no quedaba tan lejos, así que el resto de camino, lo transitamos a pie.

Llevábamos un poco del recorrido, cuando mi vista se pozo, en una gran construcción, de diseño antiguo. Tenía finos detalles por donde mirase, un amplio jardín frontal, grandes murallas alrededor del frontis, y largos pilares con banderas flameando al viento.

Estaba tan maravillada, jamás había visto algo tan lindo.

―Qué hermoso lugar...

Hable cuando ya estaba apoyada en los barrotes de la entrada al recinto.

―Esto?...

Pregunto divertido el hombre junto a mí que traía consigo una gran maleta.

―Si...

Respondí ilusionada… que podría ser ese lugar, y más importante, ¿Qué significaba ese símbolo, que se veía en la parte superior de la puerta de entrada?

―Es Fairy Tail…

―Fairy Tail?... pero si las hadas no tienen cola.

Respondí sin entender, acaso estaba jugando conmigo, como siempre.

―Es un acertijo Nashi… no te lo tomes tan literal…

Rió, enseñándome toda su dentadura, en una sonrisa cálida, y luego acaricio mi cabello.

―Sigo sin entender, que tiene que ver la cola de las hadas?

Pregunte, inflando los mofletes, causándole gracia a papá, ya que seguía con una sonrisa divertida.

―Esto, es un instituto, y lleva por nombre Fairy Tail.

Al fin recibía una respuesta satisfactoria, ya que en verdad quería saber sobre aquel hermoso lugar.

―Yo estudie aquí antes de irme a Crocus…

Prosiguió, pero esta vez, ya no tenía su sonrisa característica, al contrario tenía un semblante nostálgico.

―Tú?...

―Sí, es el lugar más genial que puede existir, tiene una enorme cancha de futbol, amplios salones, jardines, mucho más grandes que el que ves aquí enfrente…

Al escucharlo hablar con tantas emociones, deduje que el tiempo que papá estuvo en este instituto, debió ser uno muy bueno. Y si él estuvo allí, yo también lo quería… además por alguna extraña razón sentí algo muy cálido proveniente del lugar, de seguro una corazonada.

―Quiero estudiar en Fairy Tail.

Hable con decisión, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a mí. Al oírme, puso una cara de asombro, que pocas veces se veían en él, pero luego me brindo su sonrisa, y asintió confirmando mi petición.

―Te gustara, tiene una enorme biblioteca, ahí podrás leer hasta que te artes.

―Ohhh, ahora me gusta mucho mas… gracias papi…

Ahora trate de imitar sus sonrisas, en señal de agradecimiento, y él, se limito a acariciar mi cabello, como siempre lo hacía, con su característica muestra de cariño hacia mí.

―Bueno, veremos tu matricula mañana... ahora debemos irnos.

Al terminar de hablar, nos alejamos poco a poco de Fairy Tail, pero a la distancia, yo seguía viéndole.

Había algo en ese lugar que me hacia querer entrar, comí si allí, pudiese llenar el vacío inexplicable que estaba sintiendo en mi interior… pero para ello tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Luego el camino que quedaba por recorrer, se hizo rápido, y entre lo maravillada que estaba por el recorrido en la nueva ciudad, no me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos detenido frente al pórtico de una casa.

―Hemos llegado...

Nada más eso bastó, para saber que era nuestro destino... la casa de mis abuelos, y el antiguo hogar de papá.

Y ahora que estábamos a pasos de él, quería saber muchas cosas, principalmente de cómo era papá de niño... él siempre me ha dicho que era uno ejemplar, pero estaba casi segura que eso era mentira, y era tan revoltoso como yo.

Reí, tan solo de imaginarlo, además esperaba ver alguna foto vergonzosa, para que ya no pudiese chantajearme con las mías.

―Entremos...

Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos, y no sé porque, pero termine poniéndome nerviosa.

No conocía a los abuelos y... si no me querían, o no les agradaba?...

―No estés nerviosa princesa... los viejos te van a amar...

Respondió con una sonrisa mis inquietudes, y aunque yo no dije palabra alguna, él con sólo verme ya sabía lo que me preocupaba... a veces pienso que papá tiene súper poderes, porque siempre termina leyéndome la mente… aunque yo también puedo hacer eso con él… se perfectamente, lo que quiere decir cada una de sus expresiones y sonrisas… yo pienso que el vinculo padre e hija que tenemos, es tan fuerte que con solo vernos sabemos lo que el otro piensa o siente.

…Tock, Tock…

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada por los nudillos de papá me saco nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

Ante ello por inercia, me refugie a espaldas de él, para que no me viesen… en verdad tenía algo de vergüenza… no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos al conocerme.

No demoro mucho la puerta en ser abierta, yo miraba por un costado de la cintura de papá, cuando en el lumbral apareció una chica más o menos de mi edad, de cabello azul.

―Que es lo que desea?…

Pregunto tan solo al hombre que vio frente a ella, ya que aparentemente de mi presencia no se percato.

―E-Ehhh… bueno veras, esta es la residencia Dragneel… verdad?

Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, quien impedía que fuese vista.

―Sí, ¿a quien busca?

Afirmo la chica, pero contraataco al ver a mi papi sin saber que decir…

Ante ello, papá, no respondió, aparentemente estaba ideando la manera más sutil, de decirle a la peli azul, quien era él.

―Pues… yo soy el hijo de los Dragneel, Natsu… están mis padres en casa?…

Se presento finalmente, dando la mejor de sus sonrisas, y aunque mi ángulo no me permitía verle, yo sabía perfectamente que él, exhibía toda su dentadura en un saludo amistoso.

Pero por una razón que desconocía, la chica se tenso, cambiando su semblante relajado, a uno totalmente serio.

Se cubrió la boca, como si no creyese las palabras de papá, y antes de que él pudiese acotar algo mas para mejorar la situación, ella corrió acortando la distancia entre los dos.

Yo retrocedí, a pesar de que ella no sabía que me encontraba a la espalda del hombre que toco a su puerta.

Inconscientemente cubrí mis ojos, como esperando recibir el impacto de algo, pero después de una milésima de segundo, los abrí para encontrarme con una escena que no me agrado para nada.

―…Hermano…

Dijo ella, pero no le preste mayor importancia a lo recién dicho, ya que la muy descarada estaba abrazando a mi papi… eso solo lo podía hacer yo…

Y para colmo, papá no decía nada, y tampoco trataba de despegarse a esa molesta niña que le abrazaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Entonces la sangre me hirvió, por lo que si él, no era capaz de quitársela, yo lo haría.

―Oye… déjalo, no puedes abrazarlo.

Hable con molestia, y aunque la chica seguía apegada a papá, al menos logre que abocase su atención a mí.

―Quien es ella?

Pregunto, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a mí no me conmovieron en absoluto.

―Quién soy?... yo soy su hija, Nashi Dragneel, y solo yo, puedo abrazar a mi papi…

―Ya Nashi, no exageres…

Ahora por fin papá hablaba, después de quedar en shock ante el abrazo repentino de la chica peli azul… y en vez de zafarse del agarre de ella, se ponía a defenderla… quien lo entendía.

―Que no exagere?... papá, te esta abrazando una extraña, y tu no haces más que dejarte…

Le increpe molesta, pero al ver como esa chica no se despegaba de él, hizo que me molestase aun mas.

―Yo no soy una extraña… soy su hermana…

Y ante ello, tanto mi papá, como yo, quedamos sin habla y totalmente sorprendidos…

―…Mi hermana?...

―Mi tia?...

**Que les parecio el capitulo?, tal vez esperaban algo mas largo, pero a lo mejor me hubiese demorado mas en escribirlo y tambin en subirlo.**

**Aun asi espero les halla gustado... **

**Bueno como ya habia dicho en el principio, agradezco a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz, y por los reviews que me dejaron creo que tubo buen recibimiento.**

**He leido muchos fics... es verdad, y en muchos eh visto como responden a los reviews que dejan los lectores, asi que yo tambien lo hare.**

**yayadragneelchan: Que bueno que te gusto el cap... y me alaga mucho que la dejaras como una de tus favoritas. respecto a lo de cuando Nashi se entere de que fue adoptada, falta un poco para ello, pero desde ya lo estoy pensando a imaginar, para asi tener alguna referencia. Gracias por tu review, espero no e moleste la demora, pero tratare de subir lo mas rapido que pueda el siguiente.**

**bakuinu: gracias de verdad, como ya habia dicho, es mi primer fic, y no savia si subirlo, o no, entonces comenze a reelerlo varias veces, tratando de agregarle, cosas y quitarle otras, ademas de intentar de que todo encajara lo mejor que pudiese. nuevamnte gracias por el review, y tratare de actualizar rapido par no hacerte esperar. ;)**

**raccoon 666: primero que nada, Gracias por la bienvenida, y solo puedo decir que todo tu review es un alago para mi... de verdad gracias, tus palabras me dan mas animo para seguir, y espero no desepcionarte.**

**Pd: me descubriste, mi nombre es de el anime Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!, aunque deseguo ya lo sabias... y es porque me encanta ese anime, sobre todo por el sindrome del 8vo grado, y si soy sincera, creo que yo tambien lo tuve cuando era pequeña, y me identifico con Mori Summer, porque es muy divertida, aunque no tanto como el ojo malvado.**

**Johs Straiker:Bueno, respecto al encuentro de Lucy con Natsu y Nashi, pues no puedo adelnatar mucho, eso seria hacer spoiller y yo no lo hago... pero si soy sincera, creo que en este fic, es imposible que se vean, y vivieron felices por siempre... seria ilógico... no crees? Gracias por el review Johs, se que no fue tan largo, pero asi podre actualizar mas rapido, aun asi, tratare de hacer el proximo unnn poquitito mas largo. Nos vemos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer el fic, y si hay algo que quieran decir, criticas, consultas, dejen un review, yo los leo... bueno en fin, nos vemos pronto, Mori Summer se despide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos... volví con otro capítulo de mi fic, me demore un poco, y la razón fue la escuela, pero como ven me las arregle para subir igual. **

**En fin espero les guste el capítulo, está narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsu y también de Nashi, al igual que en el cap. anterior. No sé si será así en todos los capítulos que sigan, pero espero se entienda y les guste, ya que ambos son los protagonistas.**

**Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo, y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Capitulo 3**

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que Nashi y yo llegamos a mi antigua casa. Pero por desgracia, no se encontraban mis padres, a quien tanto quería ver.

En su lugar, me recibió Wendy, mi hermana, a quien acaba de conocer. Al principio, no creí cuando me lo dijo, pero después de su explicación…

―Soy tú hermana de sangre, pero naci después de que te marchaste, así que es debido a ello el que no supieras de mi existencia.

Esa había sido la respuesta de Wendy, a toda la confusión que tenia armada, desde que supe que tenía una hermana, ya que en algún instante, se me paso por la mente que fuese hija ilegitima de alguno de mis progenitores.

Afortunadamente no fue así, y la niña, era mi hermana real. Ella, nos invito a pasar a la casa, donde nos acomodamos en la sala de estar, y nos sirvió té con galletas.

―Entonces Nashi es tu hija?...

Pregunto, mientras chapoteaba una galleta, y veía a Nashi, quien estaba sentada a mi lado. Ante ello mi pequeña, asintió tímidamente, de seguro, aun no se reponía de la vergüenza que sintió de su anterior ataque de celos hacia Wendy.

―Es una larga historia…

Sabía perfectamente, que debía dar una explicación, incluso a una niña como Wendy.

―Eso quiere decir que soy tía?…

Dijo con aires de ilusión, mirando a su sobrina… y olvidándose de que yo seguía en la sala.

―T-Tía…

―Llámame Wendy… tenemos la misma edad, no hay necesidad que me digas tía.

Después de que se presentaran formalmente, las dos niñas, comenzaron a charlar, y parecían llevarse de lo mejor.

Debido a ello me ahorraría la explicación que planeaba darle a mi hermana, ya que esta olvido totalmente el hilo de la conversación al compartir animadamente con mi pequeña peli rosa.

Luego las niñas, se fueron de la sala, corriendo, o más bien Wendy llevaba de tiro a Nashi, que la seguía algo nerviosa.

―Parecen hermanas…

Dije en un suspiro, cuando las oía correr subiendo la escalera que daba al segundo piso, de seguro allí se encontraba la habitación de mi hermana.

Al sentirme solo, comencé a divagar por la casa, y en un análisis rápido, podía decir que todo había cambiado, la cocina, la sala, y el comedor eran muy distintos a como yo los recordaba…

Pero por alguna razón extraña, la puerta que comunicaba la sala con la cocina, se veía vieja, y maltrecha, destiñendo en comparación al resto de la sala, que tenía un tapiz nuevo o con muy poco uso, al igual que muebles modernos.

Al acercarme un poco supe la razón, en ella aún seguían las marcas de mi crecimiento que iba anotando según pasaban los años… la última fue cuando tenía dieciséis y en aquel entonces mi estatura en comparación a la actual, era de unos veinte centímetros menos.

En la muralla continua, se encontraban los retratos familiares, la mayoría de Wendy… otros de mis padres, aparentemente en vacaciones…

Pero había una que recordaba perfectamente, y que me dio gusto saber que la exhibían en el hogar. La foto había sido tomada el verano antes de irme de Magnolia, y en ella salían mis padres juntos, y yo en medio.

Acaricie el cuadro delicadamente, y me fue imposible no derramar una lagrima al verme reflejado en el retrato tan feliz, junto a Igneel y Grandeene.

Había olvidado aquellos días donde yo era el niño, y vivía con mis padres, que me querían y cuidaban, al igual a como yo lo hacía ahora con Nashi.

Pero no era el momento de llorar, así que rápidamente me quite la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla, en cualquier momento podrían bajar las niñas, y no podía permitir que mi pequeña me viese así.

Pero en ese instante, sentí como la puerta de entrada, era abierta, después del inconfundible sonido de llaves chocando unas con otras.

―Ya llegamos Wendy.

Oía la voz dulce de mi madre después de doce años. Quise ir en su recibimiento, pero no puede, me quede estático viéndoles a mis padres desde la puerta de la cocina, donde ellos no podían verme.

―Wendy…

―No te va a contestar, debe de estar en su cuarto.

Ahora era la voz dura y rasposa del hombre de la casa resonó por toda la planta baja.

Hasta ese momento aun no me había movido siquiera un milímetro de la cocina, pero sabía que eso no podía seguir por mucho mas. Tenía que salir, enfrentarlos, explicarles la razón de mi huida, y lo más importante, presentarles a mi hija.

Respire profundo, y sin más salí de la cocina, adentrándome en la sala, donde ellos se encontraban. A quien primero vi fue a mi madre, que abrió los ojos como platos, y se puso rígida completamente y por ello dejo caer una tasa, rompiéndola por el impacto.

―Pero que te pasa mujer?…

Igneel, estaba de espaldas a mí sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico, cuando fue interrumpida su tranquila lectura al caer la taza de las manos de mi madre.

―Contesta, que te pasa?...

Demando él, parándose de su asiento, acercándose a su mujer, e ignorándome completamente, pues aun no se volteaba para ver mi existencia.

―…N-Natsu…

Fue un susurro, entre lágrimas, y que a pesar de la distancia yo alcance a escuchar sintiéndome miserable, al ver a mi madre así por mí.

Grandeene me apunto, logrando que mi padre por fin voltease, y me viese. Su expresión no fue diferente a la que había puesto su esposa, al contrario, me atrevería a decir que su asombro tampoco tenía límites.

La mujer corrió hacia mí, con los brazos extendidos, logrando agarrarme en un abrazo, tan cálido que a pesar del tiempo aun recordaba, y que durante doce años me hizo tanta falta.

Yo correspondí su abrazo al instante, tratando de que calmase su llanto. Igneel por otro lado, se tumbo en el sillón de nuevo, tratando de procesar mi repentina aparición.

―Natsu… Natsu…

Ella me llamaba y lloraba sin poder detenerse, de seguro, aun no creía, que estaba frente a ella.

―N-Natsu… eres tú?...

―Si soy yo…

Fue lo único que pude decirle en repuesta, a su anhelante pregunta, mientras me cogía de las mejillas, con sus suaves y delicadas manos, para verme mejor.

―E-Estas tan grande…

Hablo ya con más claridad, y se alejo un poco, para verme completamente.

―Has crecido mucho...

La sonrisa que me mostró fue una tan cálida y cargada de sentimientos.

―Donde habías estado?...

Savia, que esa pregunta me la harían tarde o temprano, y no tenía la menor duda de que el primero que lo preguntase, seria Igneel...

* * *

><p>―Esta es mi habitación...<p>

Mi tía, digo Wendy... se adentro en su habitación, conmigo de tiro.

―Es muy linda.

Respondí algo cohibida, acaba de conocerla, y ya me invitaba a su cuarto como si fuésemos primas que se conocen de años.

En todo caso, respondí con la verdad, el cuarto de Wendy era muy lindo, para alguien de nuestra edad.

Tenía un fondo color Calipso, que contrastaba perfectamente con sus cuadros, algunos escolares, otros familiares, y...

―Escuchas a Lisa?...

Pregunte ahora yo. Acababa de ver un póster de mi cantante favorita, y me fue imposible no referirme a ella.

―Si… me encanta, acaso a ti también te gusta?

Ella contraataco, casi tan emocionada como yo, cuando vi aquella imagen.

―Claro, mi reproductor está lleno de su música…

―Genial… y cuál es tu canción favorita?...

―Pues yo diría que Crossing field…

―Crossing Field, oh para mí esa es la mejor…

―Y eso que no la has escuchado en vivo…

―Fuiste a un concierto?

―A uno, eh ido a montones… Lisa siempre se presenta en Crocus.

Wendy estaba más que sorprendida al escucharme, y yo sin querer reí al recordar uno de tantos conciertos a los que asistí, junto a mi papi, porque verlo usar playeras rosas además de cintillos del mismo color con el nombre de Lisa, era algo demasiado cómico, sobre todo por ser el único hombre entre un montón de niñas histéricas.

―De que ríes?...

―D-De nada...

Negué algo nerviosa, y en ese instante, mi vista se desvío hacia un suéter color amarillo, no era muy lindo que digamos, pero lo importante era que tenía el logo del instituto que hace poco había conocido.

―Ese suéter?...

―Cual... el amarillo?

Indico la prenda que estaba sobre un mueble, yo asentí afirmándolo.

―Es de Fairy Tail... es el instituto al que asisto.

Dijo acercándose a la prenda y tomándola en sus manos.

―Yo también iré a Fairy Tail... papá me inscribirá mañana.

Hable orgullosa de ello.

―Súper, tal vez seamos compañeras, de salón...

―Me gustaría mucho...

Respondí ahora sonrojada, en verdad quería ser compañera de Wendy, ella era mi tía, pero la termine viendo mas como una hermana o una amiga... mi primera amiga en Magnolia.

De pronto oímos ruidos y voces desde la planta baja...

―Ya llegaron mis padres...bajemos, debes conocerlos.

Y nuevamente Wendy me cogió de un brazo y salió disparada al primer piso.

Al llegar allí, me encontré con una escena que me sorprendió muchísimo. Papá estaba de pie frente a dos personas, uno alto casi del mismo porte de cabellera rojiza mezclada con gris de seguro por la edad, y a su lado una señora peli naranja de estatura inferior, en comparación a la de mi papi y del hombre peli rojo.

Los tres se veían con emociones a flor de piel, pues la señora tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, el señor a su lado también, pero en menor medida, y por ultimo mi papi, que a pesar de verse sereno, igualmente estaba emocionado.

Cuando bajamos, todos se abocaron hacia nosotras, que llegamos a toda velocidad desde las escaleras.

Wendy, saludo a sus padres, así que estaba más que claro que esos señores desconocidos para mí, eran mis abuelos.

Ellos la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, pero luego se avocaron a verme y ante ello me puse algo nerviosa, no me gustaba que todos se centraran en mí.

―Es ella Natsu?...

Pregunto la mujer, y se acerco un poco, pero yo retrocedí casi por inercia…

Mire a papá, buscando su ayuda, tenía miedo, y él vino rápido en mi auxilio.

―Mamá, Papá… ella es mi hija Nashi… su nieta.

Hablo cuando ya se había posesionado detrás de mí y sujetándome de los hombros me presento, con su clásica sonrisa, no necesite verla para saber que así era, y en respuesta, mis abuelos sonrieron, pero al mismo tiempo lloraron.

―Me siento feliz de conocerte Nashi…

Dijo mi abuela, y a pesar de que no me lo esperaba, se acerco a mí, y poco a poco me envolvió en un abraso. Fue muy cálido casi tanto como los de papá, y eso me gusto.

Al momento de soltarme, me dieron ganas de que no lo hiciera…

―Y-Yo soy Igneel… tú abuelo… p-pero puedes llamarme como quieras, no hay necesidad…

―Abuelo…

Dije interrumpiéndolo, quería llamarle así, no Igneel, o señor Dragneel…

Ante ello, más rápido que el viento, él ahora me tenía entre sus brazos. Definitivamente le había gustado que le dijera abuelo…

―Esto me hace muy feliz pequeña…

Hablo, con una voz profunda, que retumbo en mi oído… yo le hacía feliz, eso si me sorprendió, me acaba de conocer y ya sentía eso por mí, me dieron ganas de llorar, y así lo hice.

Gimotee un poco, y él, intensifico más el abrazo, llenándome de calor, y una enorme protección.

Sus brazos eran casi tan buenos como los de su hijo… mi papi.

Y hablando de él, seguía a mi espalda, viendo la escena más que sonriente.

Cuándo finalmente mi abuelo me dejo libre de sus brazos, me gire a ver papá, y a pesar de que contenía su emoción, sonreía como de costumbre, demostrando que había cumplido su promesa, y yo uno de mis mayores anhelos... conocer a mis abuelos...

**Que les pareció el capitulo… mucho llanto, tal vez se me paso un poco la mano con eso, pero me pareció lo más comprensible en un reencuentro, sobre todo con padres o abuelos… pero en fin, se lo que deben de estar pensando, tres capítulos, y aun no sabemos nada de Lucy, pues mis queridos lectores, tal vez… solo tal vez en el próximo… haga por fin su aparición…**

**Y con quien creen que se encuentre primero Natsu o Nashi?… **

**Bueno en el próximo se sabrá si o si.**

**bakuinu****: Gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y respecto a los celos, está más que claro cuan celosa puede ser Nashi si se meten con su papi… tal vez en el futuro allá otros ataques de celos de su parte… jajja. Espero también te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos.**

**Hikigaya Hachiman619****: Soy la verdadera Mori Summer… creadora del ****Mabinogion… jeje broma… bueno, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic, y como tu bien has dicho, la relación de Natsu y Nashi es mi prioridad, al igual que el reencuentro con Lucy… y falta poco Hikki para el reencuentro. Gracias por leer, comentar, y nos vemos.**

**raccoon 666****:****Gracias por comentar nuevamente, tu review es muy motivador para mi, y te lo agradezco muchísimo.**

**Me alegra saber que te gusto la forma en que eh descrito a Natsu… a mí también me agradan todas las locuras, e idioteces que hace, es un personaje muy cómico, pero no por ello debe ser un mal padre, o uno irresponsable. Seguiré con su actitud hasta el final, porque él es un gran padre, que se preocupa mucho, muchísimo por su hija.**

**No viste venir lo de Wendy, será un buen personaje o al menos eso espero, porque tendrá gran participación con Nashi.**

**Gracias a todos los que se molestaron e leer los tres capítulos que ya llevo, y a los que les ah gustado, espero no defraudarlos. Mori Summer se despide.**

**Dejen reviews pliss… me agrada mucho leerlos y saber que piensan del fic. Nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiiii volviii… me demore un poquito, pero por fin llego jiji…**

**Este es más largo que los anteriores así que tal vez por eso se deba mi demora. **

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ahora tendremos un capitulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Nashi solamente. Pero igual de bueno que los otros tres… bueno eso o juzgan ustedes…**

**Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo, y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Capitulo 4**

Era de madrugada, y me encontraba caminado en medio de la penumbra, descalza, y abrigada tan solo con mi pijama de dos piezas, pantalón y playera, desgraciadamente no eran de mucha ayuda contra el frio de la noche. Al menos la habitación de papá estaba cerca.

Me costó algo encontrarla, después de todo, era una casa en la que nunca había estado merodeando de noche.

Al entrar, la puerta rechino, pero no despertó a papá…

―Valla que tiene el sueño pesado…

Suspire, él no despertaba con nada, siempre había sido así.

Camine bordeando lo que presumía era su cama, porque por tanta oscuridad, no diferenciaba bien las cosas del cuarto.

―Auuuchhh!

Me queje, al chocar con algo duro que estorbaba en el paso.

―Nashi…

Hablo él… había despertado por el grito que había dado.

―Lo siento… pero en la habitación de Wendy, hacia mucho frio.

Me disculpe, lo había despertado a las 3 de la madrugada, y por los bostezos que daba, de seguro tenía mucho sueño.

― ¿Qué estas esperando?, metete a la cama, o cogerás un resfrió.

Levanto las cobijas, y me mostro el colchón, para que me acostase junto a él.

No dude ni un segundo en aceptar su oferta, porque apenas me hacia un espacio yo ya había saltado a su lado.

Debía de entrar rápido en calor, y para ello que mejor que abrazar a papá, el hombre que desprendía calor en el día más frio de invierno.

Bueno, en verdad, estábamos en verano, pero en magnolia las noches eran demasiado frías, debería conseguir un pijama mas abrigador o seguir durmiendo al lado de papá...las dos ideas me parecieron igual de buenas…

―Sueña con ángeles princesa…

Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar, para después de ello irme a los brazos de Morfeo…

Había despertado, en la habitación de papá… o mejor dicho lo que era la habitación de él, porque por lo desordenado y sucio del lugar, deduje que los abuelos lo usaban de ático.

―Pero que mugrero…

Hable apenas abrí los ojos al despertar y toparme con semejante desorden.

―Ahhh… que sucede Nashi…

Respondió mi papi, que también acaba de despertar.

―Parece que los abuelos te engañaron, cuando dijeron que habían conservado tú cuarto tal como lo dejaste…

― ¿Porque lo dices?

Pregunto, volviéndome a recostar junto a él, según parecía quería seguir durmiendo.

―P-Por este mugrero que ahora tienes por habitación…

―Jaja… mi habitación siempre fue un chiquero…

― ¿Y tú sentido de limpieza?

―Eso?... llego después de que nacieras.

No pregunte mas… ahora tendría que enfocarme en como rayos liberarme de la prisión en que se habían convertidos sus brazos fornidos.

―Suéltame… no podemos seguir durmiendo, debes llevarme al instituto.

―Está bien pero... no te salvaras del monstruo de las cosquillas...

Ahora él se había posesionado sobre mí, y con sus veloces manos recorría mi barriga.

―P-Para... jajajaja... por favor... jajaja...

Pero por más que rogaba, él no se detenía, al contrario seguía con más ímpetu, solo para que riera sin parar.

―jajaja... por favor...

―Natsu... Nashi... el desayuno está listo...

La abuela nos llamo desde afuera de la habitación.

―Vamos enseguida...

Respondió papá, dejando de lado las cosquillas.

Luego de ello nos vestimos. Yo con el uniforme de Fairy Tail, que me prestó Wendy hasta que me comprara uno nuevo.

El conjunto que vestía consistía en una falda de color azul, medias rojas, una playera blanca, y sobre ella un suéter amarillo.

―Te ves hermosa princesa...

Dijo papá cuando ya estaba vestida, y daba vueltas modelando mi ropa.

―Tú también te ves bien...

Respondí sonriente... me gustaba que él me alagara. Además era verdad que se veía bien, la camisa roja, y los jeans negros que traía lo hacían ver tan guapo como siempre.

Después de vestirnos bajamos a desayunar en familia con los abuelos y Wendy.

Donde todo fue preparado por las manos de la abuela, que cocinaba muy rico.

Me encantaban las tostadas y ella las había hecho especialmente para mí.

Además el abuelo no dejaba de decir que yo era muy linda... yo me sonrojaba ante ello, pero Wendy bufaba molesta.

Eran celos lógicamente, y la comprendía perfectamente... los papás solo deben prestarle atención a sus hijas.

Papá reía y decía que Wendy yo nos parecíamos mucho, de seguro por lo celosas.

Al terminar era hora de irme al nuevo instituto.

―Ya Nashi, debemos irnos, o llegaremos tarde…

Me llamo Wendy desde la puerta de salida.

―Ya voy, ya voy, estoy poniéndome los zapatos además… ¿papá aun no terminas tu café?

Tuve que preguntarle, él venía en mi dirección con la taza aun en la mano.

―El último sorbo y ya…

―Ya déjalo, beberás café después…

―Bueno, bueno…

Respondió resignado dejando la taza a medio terminar.

En eso llegaron mis abuelos, con intención de despedirse.

―Aquí están sus almuerzos…

Dijo la abuela entregándonos a mí y a Wendy una lonchera.

―Gracias...

Respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo, y luego reímos por tal coincidencia.

Al final nos despedimos de mis abuelos y nos fuimos caminando hacia el instituto.

En el camino papá contaba sobre porque del nombre de las calles, y edificios que ya no estaban.

―Mira Nashi... esa es la cancha en la que yo jugaba con mis amigos...

Dijo señalando el terreno baldío, sucio y maltrecho, pero que antes fue una cancha de fútbol real.

― ¿Siempre te gusto el fútbol?...

Pregunto Wendy, quien caminaba al otro extremo de papá.

―Si... y jugué en esa cancha apenas aprendí a patear un balón, hasta que me fui de Magnolia... y de ahí seguí jugando en el Real Seven...

―Ahora que lo dices, jamás se nos paso por la mente que tú, fueras el talentoso delantero fiorinense que jugaba en Seven.

―Bueno… tal vez sea porque era muy reacio a los medios.

―Eso lo explica...

Papá comenzó a relatarle a Wendy algunos de sus partidos más importantes, como finales de ligas o copas...

Ella estaba maravillada, y no era para menos, su hermano era un talentoso ex futbolista...

Yo le escuchaba, y recordaba la cantidad de veces en las que él me contó esas historias... el primer penal que tiro... el gol olímpico que hizo cuando tiro un córner... y el centenar de anotaciones que lo llevaron a ser considerado el ídolo más grande del club.

Y yo como su hija era la regalona en los entrenamientos... podía entrar y charlar con los compañeros de papi... conocí a sus hijos y me hice amiga de ellos, además el entrenador me dejaba animar al equipo desde el banquillo, con todos los suplentes... era muy divertido... lástima que papá se lesionara...

―Ya llegamos...

Con la conversación el camino se hizo corto ya que ahora nos encontrábamos en las puertas del instituto.

Pude ver como los alumnos estaban haciendo su ingreso...y me empezó a dar algo de nervios estar allí... era un lugar nuevo, y además estaría sola, mejor dicho sola sin papá, el no podía acompañarme todo el día...

―Nashi, nos veremos adentro... tengo que irme, la clase esta por empezar... y no tengas miedo Fairy Tail es un lugar agradable, y todos son amables...

Hablo Wendy, y por la forma tan considerada en que lo dijo, de seguro se había percatado de mis nervios... papá iba a decir algo, pero ella se le adelanto.

―Adiós...

Me despedí de ella, ya que salió corriendo, y perdiéndose de mi vista por un largo pasillo.

―Tienes miedo?...

Pregunto papá, que estaba a mi espalda, yo gire al oírlo, avergonzaba, siempre sería tan temerosa, solo era valiente si estaba a mi lado.

―Un poco...

Respondí aun sin verle a la cara... tenia vergüenza, siempre le pedía que dejara de tratarme como niña pequeña, pero yo no hacía otra cosa que actuar así.

Él en respuesta, no dijo nada, pero lo sentí acercarse a mí...

―No tienes nada que temer princesa...

No me había dado cuenta pero él estaba a mi altura juntando su frente con la mía.

―P-Pero... y si no les agrado?...

Pregunte con desgano, tenía miedo de que no me aceptaran... soy una recién llegada... y si no les gustaban los extranjeros?...

―Nashi... eres la niña más encantadora que existe, tú solo muéstrales una gran sonrisa cuando te presentes, y veras como les agradaras… haber esa sonrisa…

Él siempre decía eso… y logro calmar en cierta parte mi ansiedad… por eso levante la cabeza para que pudiese ver mi sonrisa… la que tanto le gustaba, tal como a mí las de él.

Después de un par de sonrisas mutuas de padre e hija, entramos al instituto.

Aun podía ver a algunos alumnos merodeando por los pasillos, papá, me llevaba de la mano, y aunque no quería que me vieran como a una niña pequeña que la llevan de tiro, igualmente quería sentir el tacto cálido de la mano protectora de él.

Según entendía, íbamos a la oficina, con la intención de matricularme formalmente en Fairy Tail.

―Hola, en que puedo ayudarles…

Saludo amablemente, una mujer de largo cabello blanco, que estaba detrás de un escritorio, en lo que era la oficia de inscripciones.

―Hola, soy Natsu Dragneel, y quisiera matricular a mi hija, por favor.

―Claro señor Dragneel, llene este formulario.

Papá lo acepto y con un lápiz que ella lo dio, comenzó a escribir en el formulario.

―Y tu cómo te llamas pequeña?

No me había dado cuenta como la albina me veía esperando la respuesta.

―S-Soy Nashi Dragneel…

―Un gusto Nashi, yo soy Mirajane Strauss… pero puedes llamarme Mira.

Se presento Mira, con una sonrisa amable.

―Ya termine…

Nos interrumpió papá, entregándole nuevamente el formulario a la señorita Mira.

―Bien, con esto, ya es efectiva tu matricula Nashi, ahora eres parte de Fairy Tail…

Cuando lo dijo, me sentí muy contenta, desde que había llegado a Magnolia y había visto el instituto había querido pertenecer a él, y ahora oficialmente lo era, al igual como una vez lo fue papá.

―Ahora eres un Hada princesa…

Dijo papá con una sonrisa, acariciando mi cabello. Yo solamente sonreí, en verdad me hacia feliz.

―Por cierto Nashi, a que grado debo apuntarte?...

―Voy en séptimo grado…

―Bueno, acompáñame entonces… te llevare al salón.

Y cuando la oí me tense nuevamente, hasta aquí llegaba el acompañamiento de papá, de ahora en adelante debería ir sola.

―Recuerda lo que hablamos Nashi…

Dijo en ese preciso instante, nuevamente anticipándose a mis preocupaciones.

―Descuida, lo haré…

Respondí con una sonrisa, la más grande que tenia.

―Bueno, princesa me tengo que ir, pero vendré a buscarte cuando terminen las clases.

―Enserio?...

Pregunte con entusiasmo.

―Claro, y te espera una gran sorpresa…

―Y que es, que es?…

―Es una sorpresa, recuerdas…. debes esperar, hasta la tarde…

―Está bien…

En ese instante recibí un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla.

―Nos vemos…

Y después de eso salió de la oficina en dirección a la puerta principal del instituto.

Yo me quede viéndole por un instante, definitivamente lo extrañaría…

―Nashi, es hora de ir a tu clase.

La señorita Mira me llamo, para que la siguiese al salón de séptimo grado.

En el transcurso, lo único que esperaba era que Wendy fuese mi compañera de salón.

―Bueno Nashi, este es tu salón… puedes entrar.

Al oírla, me acerque a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, regreso a mí, una sensación que ya había experimentado el día anterior en las puertas del instituto.

Era algo cálido… era como si me reconfortara de tan solo acercarme.

Definitivamente era algo indescriptible, no tenia lógica, no era nervios, ni ansiedad, tampoco miedo… era algo que necesitaba, algo que me hacia falta, era como si alguien o algo estuviera esperándome al otro lado de la puerta.

―Sucede algo Nashi?

La voz de la señorita Mira me hizo reaccionar… y percatarme, que seguía frente a la puerta y que aun no la había abierto.

Luego de ese lapsus, abrí la puerta, y lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa mujer sentada sobre un pupitre dirigiéndose a la clase. Era rubia… y su larga cabellera caí por sus hombros… su piel era muy blanca, y fina como ninguna otra.

Pero cuando se percato de mi presencia se volvió a verme, y entonces sus ojos marrones, se posaron sobre mi…

No sabía porque, pero se parecían a los míos, eran del mismo color que los míos cuando me veía en un espejo… color café como el chocolate.

―Tú quien eres pequeña?... ―pregunto la señorita rubia, caminando hacia mí, pero yo no pude responder… estaba paralizada.

―Es una alumna nueva, Lucy…

Respondió por mí la secretaria, que también había ingresado al salón.

―Bueno, preséntate al salón pequeña.

Agrego viéndome y con una sonrisa me invito a presentarme.

…Su sonrisa también es linda… fue lo que pensé al verla.

Luego mire al frente, y vi a los que serian mis nuevos compañeros, y se veían expectantes a lo que tenía que decir.

―Soy Nashi Dragneel… es un placer conocerlos, y espero nos llevemos bien.

Me presente y tal como dijo papá les di una sonrisa marca Dragneel, tal cual me enseño.

Todos me sonrieron… por ello me tranquilice un poco, aparentemente les caí bien… o no tan mal.

Pero por alguna razón la señorita Lucy me veía detenidamente tratando de analizarme… hasta que pronto dejo de hacerlo retornando a su semblante normal.

―Bien chicos… sean amables con Nashi…

Toda la clase respondió con un"si", y eso me alegro.

―Bien Nashi, puedes sentarte junto a… Seth…

El aludido levanto la mano para que yo supiera quién era, y lógicamente donde debía dirigirme.

Camine entre todos mi nuevos compañeros, que a simple vista se veían agradables.

―Mucho gusto, soy Nashi, espero nos llevemos bien…

Me presente esta vez a mi compañero de pupitre… El se volvió a mí, y pude apreciarlo con más detalle, era bastante guapo, peli azul oscuro, pero con un mechón de color más claro en su frente, definitivamente le quedaba bien, además de lo alborotado que lo llevaba, de seguro se lo dejaba así apropósito.

―Soy Seth Fullbuster.

Respondió secamente, y después de eso se volvió hacia otro lado ignorándome.

…Tal vez sea tímido… tímido en exceso…

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para su esquivo comportamiento… porque era imposible que me detestara a penas conocerme, cierto?... sonreí lo mejor que pude, se suponía que así les agradaría…

Después de un rato decidí dejar de mirarle, si no le agradaba era cosa de él, no había hecho nada como para que me ignorara de esa forma… aparentemente no tendría con quien charlar.

…Si tan solo Wendy estuviera aquí…

Entonces recordé a mi tía amiga… tal vez se encontraba en el salón, y yo no la había visto…

La busque con la mirada, hasta que por fin encontré una cabellera azul, siendo la de Wendy…

No paso mucho para que Wendy, desviara la mirada del frente hacia mi persona… sonreímos instantáneamente, pero luego nos enfocamos ambas nuevamente en la clase.

…hablaríamos en el descanso…

La maestra comenzó a hablar… y empecé a recordar lo que me había sucedido antes de entrar al aula… porque la maestra me parecía tan familiar?… era como si ya la hubiera visto antes y a la vez no… no recordaba haber visto en mi vida a alguien tan hermosa como ella…

Además de sus ojos… jamás había visto a otra persona con el mismo color que los míos…

…No entendía porque, estaba experimentando tantas sensaciones tan solo de pensar en ella… definitivamente estando en Fairy Tail, encontraría alguna explicación.

**Espero les allá gustado el capitulo, y por fin llego Lucy… aunque lógicamente aun no sabemos nada de ella… pero tranquilos, pronto se sabrá…**

…**Y que piensan que será de Lucy, alguno se hace alguna idea?... Espero que si…**

**Bien hora de contestar sus adorables reviews…**

**bakuinu****: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, sobre todo por el reencuentro de Natsu y sus padres, porque para ser sincera, no sabía si había quedado bien o no, pero si te gusto, es suficiente para mi… no hubo explicación en este capítulo, lo siento, pero pronto vendrá una buena… además apareció Lucy, asi que se aproximan recuerdos…**

**Besitos para ti también… con mucho cariño de Mori Summer **

**LonelyDragon883****:Akariiiiii holiiiiii… actualice amiga, me demore pero aquí esta, gracias por todos tus reviews… me alegraron mucho, eres genial y una buena amiga… lo sabes cierto? Respecto a todas tus dudas se responderán pero a su tiempo, igual descuida no es mucho, y prometo tratar de actualizar rápido… **

**cuidate mucho, y seguimos hablando xoxo**

**Hikigaya Hachiman619****: Holi Hikki, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y aquí esta lo que querías, a Lucy, apareció poquito, lo se, pero para los próximos aparecerá mas. Gracias por tu review, y tratare de actualizar pronto para que veas lo que viene.**

**Gracias, a todos los que me escriben reviews, y también para quienes me leen… espero les guste cómo va el fic.**

**Mori Summer se despide, hasta la próxima **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa a todos como están… yo más o menos **** tuve problemas para actualizar… tuve muchas pruebas en la escuela, peo ya terminaron, y eh aquí el resultado… actualice.**

**Capitulo 5… no puedo creer que escribiera tanto… jejje este cap. Es narrado porrrr Nashiiii, la adoro es tan kawaiii.**

**Bueno no los hago esperar más….**

**Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo, y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Capitulo 5**

La clase estaba avanzando, y yo estaba de lo más aburrida, mi compañero de pupitre… Seth, no era para nada comunicativo…

Parecía despreciarme sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerme, pero después de mucho meditarlo, había muchos otros alumnos, con los que podría hacer amistad… ¿Por qué molestarme en agradarle a uno con actitud malhumorada?

Era guapo… pero no por eso, tiene que ser presumido…

Al final opte por lo mejor… olvidarme totalmente de su presencia, es mas fingiría que me sentaba sola, y que junto a mi solo había una pared.

Además, se me estaba olvidando algo importante… o al menos, mas importante que el "inexistente" Seth Fullbuster… Y eso era mi nueva maestra… la señorita Lucy Heartfilia…

Era muy buena había que decirlo… o al menos se veía con un buen desplante en lo que a contenido se trataba, pero, había algo extraño en ella… por alguna razón, sentía su mirada sobre mi… más de lo normal… casi siempre me veía de reojo cuando leía… y principalmente sus miradas iban destinadas a mi cabello…

Está bien, admito que el color rosa, no es muy común… pero había otros tonos más raros…

Pero era verdad, no era nada de paranoia o sugestiones mías… ella me veía demasiado, y me ponía nerviosa… acaso había hecho algo mal como para qué la maestra me estuviera vigilando?

Era imposible, llevaba siendo su alumna nada más que un par de horas.

Tal vez a ella no le gustaban las recién llegadas…

Después de horas interminables, llego por fin lo que tanto esperaba, el receso…

―Nashi… que alegría que seamos compañeras…

La inconfundible voz de mi querida tía llego a mis oídos.

―Sí, no sabes cuánto me alegra…

Respondí igual de feliz… en verdad me alegraba tenerla conmigo en el salón.

―Entonces se conocen?...

Hablo por fin mi compañero de lugar… el malhumorado, serio y poco expresivo Seth Fullbuster… para mi enorme sorpresa, pues ya me hacía a la idea de no escuchar más su voz después de su desinteresada presentación.

―Sí, somos… parientes…

Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa hacia el…

―Tsk… Dragneel…

Rechisto, volviéndose hacia otro lado terminando su contacto visual.

Me dieron ganas de contestarle por su actitud, dijo nuestro apellido como si le desagradase…

―Ignóralo Nashi… vamos a otro lugar, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos…

Dijo dándome una sonrisa, y dándole la espalda al Fullbuster, salimos ambas del salón.

Después de caminar por innumerables pasillos, porque si Fairy Tail era un lugar lindo, aparte de ello era muy, pero muy grande…

Wendy como de costumbre me llevaba tirano de un brazo, de seguro quería llegar pronto donde sus amigos.

Al final llegamos a un parque, en un lugar apartado del instituto… allí saludaban a Wendy, dos chicas y un chico.

―Porque tardaste tanto Wendy?…

Pregunto la chica con un cabello similar al mío, pero en un tono más oscuro, y recogido en dos coletas.

―Fue por culpa de Seth… en fin, no es de el de quien quiero hablar…

Ahora los tres amigos de mi tía, se avocaron a verme.

―Ella es Nashi…

―Es un placer conocerlos… espero nos llevemos bien…

Me presente con una reverencia, quería que tuvieran una buena impresión.

―Mi nombre es… Shelia Blendy… y sé que nos llevaremos bien.

―Yo soy Romeo Conbolt… y también somos compañeros de salón…

El me parecía conocido, y ahora que lo mencionaba era porque lo había visto en el salón cuando recién llegue.

―Bueno y yo soy Melina Redfox un gusto…

Se presento al ultimo la chica de cabello corto y de color azul eléctrico… además de ello deduje que era menor que nosotros… de diez u once años…

Todos fueron amables conmigo, aparentemente tenían intenciones de ser mis amigos… eso me ponía muy contenta además con Wendy a mi lado, me sentía en confianza.

―Y dinos Nashi… ¿De dónde vienes?...

Pregunto el chico de cabello morado, quien se presento como Romeo.

―De Crocus… y llegue apenas ayer…

―Ohhh, y como es Crocus?...

―Es una ciudad muy grande… tiene las mejores entretenciones, enormes rascacielos, un tren bala…

―Eso es lo de menos Nashi… cuéntanos de los conciertos de Lisa…

Intervino Wendy más que interesada en saber sobre dicho tema.

―Un momento… has escuchado a Lisa en vivo?

Preguntaron Shelia y Melina al mismo tiempo, totalmente sorprendidas…

―Sí, eh ido a un montón de conciertos, ya que siempre se presentaba en Crocus…

―Kyyyaaa!…

Recibí en respuesta, y luego las tres chicas acortaron totalmente la distancia, esperando escuchar más de Lisa…

―Ehhh chicas… necesito algo de espacio…

Intente pedirles que se alejaran aunque fuera un poco… me sentía avergonzada por tanta atención…

―Pierdes tú tiempo Nashi… mejor diles todo lo que sabes sobre Lisa, o si no, jamás te dejaran en paz…

Hablo Romeo, observando a distancia la escena más que divertido.

Al final, él tenía razón, porque cuando les relate con lujo de detalles algunos conciertos, al final quedaron satisfechas de tan solo imaginárselos…

―Que daría por escucharla cantar Rising Hope…

―Y yo Poker Face…

Se lamentaban las chicas... Yo y Romeo reíamos… aunque admito que si estuviera en su posición estaría igual… no se puede comparar una canción escuchada en mp3 de Lisa, a uno de sus conciertos… realmente están a otro nivel…

Después del receso, volvimos al salón, donde Romeo, Wendy y yo éramos compañeros… mientras que Shelia se fue al otro salón de séptimo grado, y Melina al salón de sexto grado.

Ya en clases, regreso nuevamente la rutina, yo sentada junto a la "pared humana" y la maestra Heartfilia dando la lección…

Todo el día transcurrió igual, uno que me ignoraba, y otra que no dejaba de mirarme…

Todos, en el salón habían sido amables conmigo, porque ellos dos eran diferentes?, que había hecho yo para que actuaran así…

Definitivamente algo tendrías que hacer, con el seriopata del Fullbuster… necesitaba ayuda con las materias, ya que recién me estaba adaptando, y claramente mi compañero de pupitre debería ser mi guía, o al menos un apoyo…

Y por otro lado, tendría que descubrir porque, la maestra estaba tan interesada en mí… no era normal que alguien me viese con tanto interés, y sobre todo no ah intentado acercarse si es que tiene algún problema conmigo.

En fin de ahí en adelante, el día no fue tan malo, se podría decir que tolerable… las clases seguían igual, pero al menos cuando estaba en el receso, podía charlar animadamente con mis nuevos amigos.

―Entonces Nashi… porque tan molesta?...

Preguntó Romeo cuando estábamos en el receso del almuerzo. Estábamos todos juntos de nuevo, reunidos en una mesa.

Wendy y Shelia a mi lado, y Romeo con Melina en el frente.

―Por nada…

Respondí tratando de recuperar mi humor… no quería que pensara que era una malhumorada por la vida.

―Es por Seth… pero descuida, el es así con todo el mundo.

Agrego Wendy sin que pudiese acotar algo. Que rápido se daba cuenta de lo que me molestaba, fue lo que pensé.

―No debes preocuparte si te ignora… él lo hace con todos… no eres la primera ni la ultima.

Las palabras de Shelia me tranquilizaron ya que yo no era la causa de su mal humor, pero a la vez me sorprendieron, ya que no entendía a que se debía su actitud… algún caso de autismo crónico?... fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

―Y porque lo hace?…

Pregunte, y todos se avocaron a ver a Wendy, esperando a que ella respondiera.

―El ignora a todos los que considera una amenaza…

―Amenaza?...

Cuestione… acaso yo representaba algún peligro para mi compañero de aula…

―porque… me vio cara de mafiosa o algo?

―No… el que no le agrades se debe a mi culpa…

Hablo mi tía, pero seguía sin entender. Acaso ella le hizo algo malo al Fullbuster.

―No es nada de lo que te imaginas… lo que pasa es que Seth es demasiado competitivo, y tiene la tendencia de buscar la perfección, por eso, cuando alguien es mejor que él, en algo, lo ignora por completo…

―Pero yo que tengo que ver con ello…

Seguía sin entender, Wendy narraba los hechos de formas difíciles de captar.

―Es porque yo eh sobresalido académicamente sobre él, por eso me ignora… y como tú y yo somos parientes, de seguro cree que también lo superaras.

Al terminar con su explicación, por fin lograba entender la situación, todo era un malentendido, uno bien absurdo por cierto, ignorar a la gente tan sobre ser superiores o destacar en algo… el Fullbuster era bastante infantil.

―Bueno, siendo así, hablare con él, le diré que no soy para nada buena en los estudios, y así lograre que al menos me ayude en clase… hoy no entendí casi nada…

―Suerte entonces… pero créeme que con Seth, es un poco difícil de tratar…

No entendí bien porque lo dijeron, pero en clases lo comprobaría. Definitivamente lograría que Seth Fullbuster me hablara, no tenía la intención de ser su amiga, aunque si se daba no iba a negarme, pero me conformaba con que me ayudara en las materias…

Cuando regresamos al salón, ya estaba el peli azul en su pupitre… y como aun no llegaba la maestra, decidí que ese sería el momento preciso para hablar con mi compañero.

―Hola Seth…

Llegue de la forma más amistosa posible, quería que al menos dejara de verme como alguien peligroso.

―Hola.

Respondió, y se volvió hacia otro lado para no verme.

Esa acción me cabreo, parecía un niño de primaria…

―Sabes, estoy teniendo problemas con las materia… ya sabes cómo soy nueva, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme…

―Me niego…

Hablo molesto pero sin mirarme…

―P-Por qué?... es solo una ayuda… te preguntare solo lo que no entiendo…

―Imposible…

―Porque no… que te eh hecho?...

Alegue molesta, él se negaba sin darme una razón.

―Nada, pero seguro eres como ellos…

―Como quienes?...

―Los Dragneel…

De nuevo con mi apellido, que le habíamos hecho, acaso nos odiaba tan solo porque Wendy tenía mejores calificaciones que él.

―Y que te ha hecho mi familia?…

―Son los mejores en todo…

Por fin se volvió para hacer contacto visual conmigo.

…Los mejores en todo… había dicho, pero que lunático era.

―Eh revisado el historial académico, y siempre son los mejores en todo, por lo que me niego a creer que tú no puedas con algo tan simple como entender la lección de la clase…

Lo último que dijo, me dolió, todos eran los mejores… excepto yo… de seguro mi papi también lo había sido, y yo no… parece que no serbia de nada estar en Fairy Tail si no estaba a la altura.

Después de eso no insistí mas, él no quería ayudarme, por lo que no le obligaría, le pediría ayuda a Wendy después de clases, hasta que me pusiera al corriente.

Cuando el día termino, salía del instituto, con la intención de esperar a mi papi, había prometido venir a buscarme.

Mi ánimo no era el mejor, todos eran buenos con migo, pero no serbia de nada si no lograba cogerle ritmo al estudio, y por lo poco que entendí de la lección, me costaría bastante alcanzar el promedio.

No paso mucho y llego papá, pero cuando lo hizo me dejo más que sorprendida.

―Hola princesa, como estas?...

Saludo desde el auto descapotable rojo que conducía…

―Bien y tú, de donde sacaste ese auto?...

―Esto se llama comisión por publicidad…

Respondió con una sonrisa relajada, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

Estaba por subirme, cuando empecé a escuchar como algunas personas murmuraban, me gire para verles, y la mayoría, eran mujeres, diferencie maestras de otras clases, y también a las madres de algunos alumnos del instituto que prácticamente tenían corazones en los ojos, posados fijamente sobre mi papi.

...tsk.. lo único que me faltaba…

―Acelera…

Dije apenas me subí al auto.

Al oírme piso el acelerador, pero no tan fuerte como yo hubiese querido, ya que igualmente algunas de las mujeres que le veían le seguían el recorrido totalmente embobadas.

Después de poco las dejamos atrás, eran casi tan molestas como las fanáticas que seguían a papa, en Crocus.

―Y me dirás porque te ves tan molesta… o es solo por las chicas de las que huimos.

Justo menciono de lo que no quería hablar, estaba frustrada…

―Es solo tu imaginación…

Respondí mirando por la ventana el paisaje.

―Sabes que no puedes mentirme…

Hablo, con algo de preocupación, después de todo no era normal que yo me viese tan abatida, sobre todo estando con él.

Decidí decirle la verdad, esperando recibir palabras de apoyo, en la escuela había recibido de toda clase por parte de Wendy y mis nuevos amigos, pero no tenían el impacto que las de mi padre.

―No me fue tan bien en el instituto…

―Porque?...

Interrogo a penas conteste.

―Pues… estoy algo atrasada en la clase…

Respondí con la mirada abajo-

―Eso es todo… princesa, nadie nace sabiendo, además tú acabas de llegar, es normal que estés descolocada de la clase.

―P-Pero, estoy demasiado atrás en los contenidos.

―Bueno, solo debes estudiar un poco mas…

―La clases son un poco difíciles, pierdo con facilidad.

―Estoy seguro que con un poco de estudio, podrás sobreponerte… eres inteligente…

―Pero nunca fui la mejor en Crocus… de seguro aquí tampoco.

―Y porque te interesa ser la mejor?...

Ahí recordé lo que me dijo el Fullbuster… "todos eran los mejores"… pero para mí sería imposible, no con el desempeño actual.

Yo no quería responder a la pregunta de papa, pero él si la esperaba.

―Pues, escuche que todos los Dragneel son los mejores…

―De donde sacaste eso?…

Hablo más que intrigado…

―Alguien me lo dijo… pero el punto es que todos son los mejores, y que Wendy también, y si yo no estoy a la altura…

―Nashi, no sé quién te lo dijo, ni de donde lo saco, pero en el remoto caso que sea cierto que toda nuestra familia ha tenido excelencia académica, hay algo que debes saber, y es mejor que sea de mi que de alguien más…

―Que cosa?...

Ahora yo era la interesada, es que por la forma tan seria que lo dijo no me quedo de otra.

―En verdad creíste que yo era un alumno ejemplar?...

Pregunto casi riéndose… ante ello me moleste, creí que hablábamos en serio?...

―Claro, acaso no lo eras?...

―…La verdad no, era todo lo contrario, era la persona menos estudiosa del mundo…

―Pero y el cuadro de honor?...

Pregunte, había visto uno con su nombre en la casa de los abuelos…

―Ese cuadro, es por mis meritos escolares, deportivos… el equipo de futbol del instituto gano un torneo nacional, y yo estaba en el equipo, nada mas… lo más cerca que estuve de logros académicos, fue no repetir ningún grado… y valla que me esforcé para ello.

―Eso quiere decir…

―Que yo no estoy dentro de lo que llaman excelencia… por los Dragneel no son siempre los mejores, así que dejas esas ideas de perfección, y céntrate en estudiar para alcanzar al resto.

Al final, mi ánimo cambio, papá siempre lo conseguía, y por cierto tenía razón, me esforzaría en alcanzar a la clase, no en ser perfecta… y lo haría sin ayuda de nadie, jamás le pediría algo de nuevo al Fullbuster.

―Por cierto, estas preparada para la sorpresa?...

―Oh es verdad, es ahí a donde vamos?

―Sip… llegaremos en breve.

Y en un par de cuadras papá se detuvo, estacionando el auto en el pórtico de una casa, con un letrero en frente que decía en venta.

―Y esto?...

Pregunte cuando llegamos…

―Esto, será nuestro nuevo hogar, la compre esta mañana, y eh estado todo el día ordenando nuestras cosas.

―Es hermosa…

Hable maravillada, porque en verdad lo era, era de color blanco la fachada, con grandes ventanales… y el jardín frontal, eso sí que era lindo, casi una pradera de césped.

―Si te gusto esto, mejor ve a ver tu habitación…

―Mi habitación?...

―En la mañana fui a recoger tus casas que enviaron de Crocus…

Entonces, salí corriendo en hacia el interior de la casa, y en el segundo piso, había una habitación que en la puerta decía Nashi, el mismo letrero que tenía en Crocus, obviamente entre, y ahí estaba, mi habitación tal cual estaba en Crocus…

Papá llego un poco después de mí…

―También enviaron a Happy…

Dijo con nuestro gato azul en brazos.

―Happy, que bueno que llegaste, no sabes cuánto te extrañe…

Yo tome a Happy y le di un fuerte abrazo, era más que una mascota, era mi mejor amigo… y lo había extrañado.

―Bueno princesa, ve a bañarte, y cámbiate de ropa… yo preparare la cena mientras tanto.

Tal como dijo, yo me dirigía al baño, que estaba en la planta baja, cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta de entrada.

―Nashi, puedes abrir tú, estoy algo ocupado…

Dijo desde la cocina…

―Está bien!

Respondí un poco fuerte para que me oyera.

―Sí, ¿que se le ofrece?...

Abrí la puerta, y me tope con una rubia, pechugona, vestida de minifalda, y un prominente escote.

―Hola pequeña, soy Jenny, tu nueva vecina, venía a darles la bienvenida y… estará tu padre en casa?...

Se presento amablemente, pero conmigo no funcionaria, sabía perfectamente sus intenciones…

―Lo siento, no se encuentra en casa?...

Dije lo mas cortante posible, para luego intentar cerrar la puerta…

―P-Pero yo le vi llegar hace poco…

―Bueno, esta pero no se encuentra disponible, lo siento…

Y sin más cerré la puerta, y me deje recaer en esta. Estaba algo exhausta, siempre me cansaba tener que tratar con mujeres que querían seducir a mi papi.

―Quien era Nashi?…

Pregunto papá quien apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un delantal y un bol en las manos.

―S-Se equivocaron de residencia, nada mas…

―Ahhh, mandare a gravar nuestro apellido en el buzón para que no se vuelvan a equivocar.

Respondió sin darle mayor importancia, y regreso a la cocina.

…Tal vez necesitaremos más que eso…

Pensé en ese momento, al ver por la ventana como la tal Jenny hablaba con otras chicas, que de seguro "venían a darnos la bienvenida"…

…Primero muerta que una madrastra como esas…

Después de eso, me fui a tomar un baño… en la tina, planeaba dejar atrás un día de lo más agotador, y solo esperaba, que mañana no fuese tan complicado…

…en medio de mi relajo, recordé como había iniciado el día… cuando conocí a la maestra Heartfilia, y como me parecía conocerla de antes, pero no recordaba nada…

…Además porque siempre me estaba mirando…

Espero le allá gustado el capitulo… y que puedo decir aunnn falta para que se lleve a cabo un reencuentro como estoy segura todos esperan, pero no falta tanto… yo sí creo que viene siendo hora de que sepamos algo de Lucy, o no?... como por ejemplo, que ah estado haciendo doce años desde que dio en adopción a Nashi y dejo de ver a Natsu?…

Pues no lo garantizo pero en el próximo tratare de que Lucy sea nuestra prota ahora, había pensado solo usar a Natsu y Nashi, pero Lucy también pinta en esta historia…

Alguien se imagina que será de Lucy?, y la incógnita mas grande, porque observa tanto a Nashi?...

Ahora a contestar sus reviews todos muy alentadores, y gracias.

**bakuinu****: no sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste el capitulo… en verdad gracias, y siii llego Lucy, por fin…jji… lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero las pruebas me aquejan… no soy muy buena en ellas, pero ya terminaron y actualice.**

**Besos para ti suerte en todo, con cariño de Mori Summer **

**LonelyDragon883****: Akariiiiii **** mi whatsapp no sirve… o mi celu es el malo… tratare de arreglarlo, espero te este hiendo bien.**

**Me alegra que te guste como es Nastu de padre… a mi me agrada su lado infantil, e inocencia, pero a mi parecer en este fic debe ser un padre por sobre todas las cosas. Ljaaj además es tan kawai con Nashi…**

**Los celos de Wendy son comprensibles… a mi no me gusta cuando mi papa adula a otras niñas… debe tener ojos solo para mi… creo que también soy algo celosa… **

**Respecto al amor, creo que es muy apresurado confirmarlo, pero no lo descarto, además, por eso cree a Seth, para que interactué con Nashi, que mejor que un compañero molesto…**

**Y no te sorprendió lo de Lucy-sensei… tu me lees la mente amiga jiji**

**Besos para ti y abrazos a montones… tratare de arreglarlo pronto mi whatsapp**

**raccoon 666****:**** Muy buenas para ti también **

**Tienes toda la razón, debo de tratar de que Nashi sea un personaje independiente, trabajare en ello, agradezco tu opinión si puedes en los capítulos de más adelante… pero me anima que lo veas bien encaminado.**

**Respecto al encuentro de Natsu con sus padres, si lo admito, que me costó un poco escribirlo, pero si disfrutaste el leerlo, es suficiente para mí.**

**Y qué bueno que te sorprendió lo de Lucy… y tienes razón, las posibilidades, se multiplican, pero eso sí, no quiero apresurar mucho las cosas, quiero hacer las cosas detenidas, para que se entiendan mejor, y así también quede bien claro todas las dudas que eh sembrado hasta ahora.**

**Que paso entre Natsu y Lucy… y créeme que hay una razón porque Lucy dio en adopción a su hija. Aunque igual no es de Hombres dejar hija! Jejej quería decirlo como Elfman.**

**Y Seth te gusto? Espero que sí, luego sabremos más de él ;)**

**Feliz haloween atrasado XOXO DE Mori Summer**

**AngusAwesome: Holi Angus… gracias por comentar… y responderé a tus inquietudes ahora mismo…**

**Puede como no puede pasar algo con Seth… digo, alguien se enamora del compañero molesto… yo si lo haría, porque Nashi no, pero falta mucho, mucho para eso.**

**Y respecto a lo de Lucy, y porque dio en adopción a Nashi… falta poco parar ello… se aproximan recuerdos, spoiler… no no puedo contar más…**

**Bueno, nos vemos Angus serte con cariño de Mori Summer**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, a quienes me leen espero les allá gustado, y esperen al próximo cap. Nos vemos **

**Mori Summer se despide.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa wiiii como están todos… espero que bien, traigo el 6 cpitulo 6 porfin, lamento el retraso, pero puedo explicarlo, este es mucho mas largo que los otros, asi que por eso demore un poco mas… en fin espero les guste, y adivinen que porfin tendremos a Lucy en primera persona… **

**Agradezco a todos los que e están leyendo, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Capitulo 6**

Era hora de irme a la escuela como lo hacía desde hace una semana… una semana de lo mas sacrificada, ya que eh estado tomando clases extras, con mi tía Wendy, mi tutora, y gracias a ella, no eh tenido tantas dificultades en clase.

Ahora bien, igualmente sigo bastante retrasada en las materias… pero siento que si sigo estudiando con Wendy como hasta ahora no reprobare para los exámenes que se aproximan.

―¡Nashi!... tus amigos te están esperando…

Llamo papá dese la planta baja mientras yo bajaba del segundo piso por las escaleras a toda carrera…

―Estoy lista papi… nos vemos después de clases.

Me despedí ya en la puerta lista para salir…

―Oye, oye… ¿segura que no quieres que valla por ti a la escuela?...

Pregunto curioso, ya que recientemente me había negado a que fuera por mí a la escuela. La razón era bien simple, siempre que él iba por mí… un montón de chicas se quedaban esperando a la salida del instituto para verlo, y claramente coquetearle…

Por eso ya no quería que fuese a buscarme… las mujeres retrasaban nuestra partida, y yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como para ver como trataban de ligarse a mi papá.

―N-No es necesario me sé el camino de memoria… además caminar hace bien como ejercicio…

―Bueno, si tu lo dices…

―Bien ya me voy…

Nuevamente me despedía, pero él me detuvo.

―Oye, te vas sin darle un abrazo y un beso a tu papito querido…

Porque tenía que ser tan patoso, justo cuando estaba atrasada… además un beso y abrazo no eran nada comparado con los montones que le daba siempre sin razón alguna…

―Está bien…

Me devolví, y él me esperaba con los brazos extendidos…

―Cuídate mucho princesa, eres la más linda e inteligente del mundo y de todos los mundos, nunca lo olvides… esfuérzate en la escuela, y veras que te irá bien…

―Gracias… tú también cuídate, y mantente alejado de las locas pervertidas de las vecinas…

―No prometo nada…

Respondió divertido…

―¡Papá!

―Era broma, era broma… solo tengo ojos para ti amor, para ti y nadie más…

―Mas te vale… tengo un detector de resbalosas, y sabré si alguna de esas anduvo por aquí…

Hable inflando los mofletes, molesta por su mala broma.

Al salir estaban esperándome mis amigos, Wendy, Romeo, Shelia, y Melina…

― ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?... ¿acaso te quedaste dormida?

Pregunto Shelia, divertida, no era la primera vez que salía apenas me despertaba…aunque ahora había sido la excepción…

―No, me entretuvo una pequeña charla padre e hija…

― ¿Y tú mamá Nashi?… jamás has hablado de ella…

Pregunto Melina, pero Wendy, le dio un codazo, en respuesta al tema delicado que había sacado…

―Ella murió... así que solo somos papá y yo…

Respondí con una sonrisa algo forzada, porque me era imposible darle una sincera al referirme a la perdida de mi mamá.

―Lo lamento Nashi… no debí preguntar… perdona…

Se disculpo de forma sincera, por lo que comprendí, además no era su culpa que mi madre no estuviese conmigo.

―Descuida, no tenias como saberlo…

―B-Bueno, y… ¿en qué trabaja tú papá?...

Pregunto Romeo, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, yo agradecí fue un gesto considerado de su parte.

―¡El es futbolista!

Respondió emocionada Wendy…

―Enserio…

Preguntaron todos a excepción de mi tía.

―B-Bueno si… pero ahora está retirado…

―Oh, qué mal, ¿y en qué equipo jugaba?...

―En el Real Seven…

Pero en ese instante la cara de Romeo, cambio totalmente, y se acerco a mí ignorando a las demás chicas…

―Nashi… no me digas que tu papá es…N-D-7…

Él tenía su vista clavada en mis labios esperando a mi respuesta, además su acercamiento había sido a tal extremo que nos separaban escasos milímetros, logrando sonrojarme fuertemente… jamás se me había acercado un chico hasta esa distancia… era lógico que me pusiese nerviosa…

― ¡Romeo estas muy cerca!

Hablo Wendy molesta alejándolo de mí.

―Perdón Nashi, me emocione, pero es que no has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿es él o no?

Debía de contestarle, y pronto arriesgaba otro acercamiento peligroso, y podría molestar nuevamente a mi tía.

Al final termine asintiendo, confirmando las sospechas de Romeo.

―No lo puedo creer… tú papá… ND7… el delantero estrella fiorinense… sinceramente no lo puedo creer…

―Pues tendrás que creerlo, mi hermano es ese jugador…

Termino diciendo la peli azul con los brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada de Romeo hacia otro lado por lo molesta… aunque realmente no sabía porque su actitud, y claramente el de cabello morado tampoco.

―Bueno, ahora que lo saben, deben prometerme algo…

Hable llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

― ¿Qué cosa?...

Pregunto curiosa Shelia…

Deben procurar no decirle a nadie, que mi papá es un ex futbolista famoso…

― ¿Y eso porque?...

―Porque ya estoy harta de las resbalosas que se le tratando colgar a mi papi, y se imaginan si llegasen a saber que él es famoso… tendría prácticamente a todas las desesperadas de esta ciudad a la siga de él…

―Está bien no le diremos a nadie, pero debes conseguirme su autógrafo.

Hablo Romeo serio, como si su autógrafo en realidad fuese importante, aunque a mí, no podía importarme menos.

―Si guardas el secreto, te regalo hasta una camiseta autografiada por todo el equipo, total, tengo un montón de ellas…

A Romeo casi le da un infarto al escuchar lo último que dije. Y de ahí en adelante dejamos atrás el tema de mi papi, ya que alguien podría escuchar.

Ya en la escuela, volví a la rutina que ya llevaba días teniendo, sentada junto a Seth "El serio" Fullbuster.

Pero ya no perdía mi tiempo en tratar de que cambiase su actitud así a mí. Al contrario, ahora yo aportaba a nuestra fría y distante relación de compañeros.

Por alguna razón, la maestra Heartfilia, aun no llegaba a la clase, por lo que aun se podía charlar o pasearse por el salón.

Y por ello, podía ver como Romeo trataba de hablarle a Wendy, pero mi tía, se reusaba a ello, desviado la mirada, ignorándolo completamente.

Ahí fue cuando pensé que había hecho el chico de cabello morado para ganarse ese trato, y recordé lo molesta que estaba Wendy, cuando él se había acercado en demasía hacia mí.

Eran celos… y eso era porque claramente a Wendy le gustaba Romeo…

Obviamente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ya que a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Romeo, por la forma en la que miraba a mi tía, y como siempre se esmeraba en estar junto a ella, deducía que también le gustaba.

…Ya solucionarían sus problemas… esos dos no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin hablarse, y si tenían suerte, saldrían a flote sus sentimientos… se harían novios, luego se casarían, yo sería la madrina de bobas, tendrían hijos, dos o tal vez tres, con un perro y una casa en el lago…

…Tal vez me adelante un poco… jiji es que hacen linda pareja… RoWen hasta la muerte…

Después de idear como serian sus hijos… llego la maestra Heartfilia, restaurando el orden perdido en la clase por su ausencia.

* * *

><p>―Bien chicos, lamento el retraso…tuve algunos problemas…<p>

Llegue excusándome pues mi retraso había sido evidente.

― ¿Cómo qué?

Esa pregunta me pillo desprevenida…

―B-Bueno, casas de grandes Jimmy…

― ¿Cómo qué?

Otra vez con la misma pregunta, acaso no sabía decir otra cosa…

―Cosas Jimmy, nada mas…

―Sí, ¿pero como que cosas?

En verdad ese niño creía que le iba a responder… tenia dignidad, jamás le diría a mi clase, que llegue tarde por quedarme dormida… y la razón, me había pasado casi toda la noche, buscando a mi perro, que se había extraviado, que afortunadamente encontré, pero claro a las tres de la madrugada.

…Hay Plue, hay Plue…

―Sabes Jimmy, dejaremos las preguntas y respuestas para más tarde, tenemos que avanzar con la clase.

―Está bien maestra…

De ahí comencé con la lección, nada difícil, materia pasada ya varias veces en clase…

Las clases pasaban rápido, eso me alegro, estaba ansiosa de llegar a mi casa y descansar, y reponerme de una horrible noche…

Por ello decidí darle a la clase un trabajo a realizar en el aula… un ensayo no muy largo, así me daría tiempo de sentarme en mi escritorio mientras ellos lo realizan.

Me puse a ver hacia mis alumnos con las manos entrelazadas bajo mi mentón como apoyo… ellos me hacían feliz, me gustaba enseñar, y a pesar de ser niños traviesos, eran en el fondo buenos chicos…

Vi a Nashi, la pequeña peli rosa, que siempre captaba mi atención… era muy linda, pro no era su hermosura lo que me embobaba, sino que su cabello, al verla, venía a mí el recuerdo de una persona, una que intentaba olvidar y no recordar, pero que a pesar de mis esfuerzos jamás había logrado sacar de mis pensamientos.

…¿Qué sería de él?...

De seguro se había casado, tendría hijos…

…Una familia...

Fue lo que se me vino a la mente, envidia sentía, porque eso era algo que yo jamás tendría…

Pero no podía quejarme, con qué derecho, podría exigir algo como eso, siendo que yo misma había regalado a mi propia hija al nacer, y a él lo deje marcharse…

…Espero ella si sonría…

Pensé en mi interior con gesto amargo, pero entonces sentí cristalizarse mis ojos, y antes que pudiera reaccionar una lagrima solitaria callo de uno de ellos. La quite de mi mejilla enseguida, entonces mis ojos se toparon con los de la pequeña peli rosa, que me veía preocupada, pero en el mismo instante desvió la mirada hacia su pupitre y cuadernos.

Reí de mala gana, lloraba después de doce años, por dejar a mi hija, cuando la única culpable de ello era yo.

…No tenía ni derecho de llorar por ella… y menos ahora, a esta altura ella debía de ser feliz con su familia adoptiva, al igual que su padre…

Durante doce años me eh cuestionado la decisión que tome, dejar que las personas mas importantes en mi vida se alejaran de mí, pero ahora ya no lo hacía, ellos eran felices, estaba segura de ello, y debían seguir así, se lo merecían.

Pero a pesar de repetirme eso cada día, me era imposible no imaginarme, una vida diferente, un presente donde mi hija estuviese a mi lado al igual que al hombre que alguna vez ame con locura, y aunque me costaba admitirlo, jamás amaría a otro como lo ame a él…

Vi por la ventana, y me idealice a mí misma a lo lejos caminando con mi hija de la mano, y a mi amado sujetando a la pequeña al otro costado, sonriendo los tres felices…

Pero esa linda imagen se borro rápidamente, ya que la campana que señalizaba el término de las clases, por fin había sonado.

―Bueno niños, es hora de entregar los informes…

Hable parándome de mi cómoda silla, y quedando frente a la salida, para que me entregasen los trabajos al salir.

―Nooo maestra, aun no termino…

―Lo lamento Jimmy, debes entregarlo…

El pobre Jimmy me entrego su trabajo triste, por no haberlo terminado, me dio pena a mi también, pero debía cumplir con mi deber…

Afortunadamente el resto de la clase termino a tiempo así que recibí sus ensayos sin problemas.

― ¡Adiós maestra!

Se despidieron todos mis niños ya aglomerados en la puerta del aula…

―Adiós niños, cuídense mucho, nos vemos mañana.

Yo me despedí y al final me recargue en la puerta, estaba agotada, la falta de sueño estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

Me senté en mi escritorio para reponerme y poder ir a mi casa a descansar algo que me hacia tanta falta…

En ese llego al salón uno de mis colegas maestros, Loki. Peli naranjo, vestido elegantemente con una chaqueta de género con los codos de cuero y sus infaltables gafas.

―Hola Lucy…

Saludo con una sonrisa típica en él, siempre tan feliz por la vida.

―Hola Loki, ¿cómo te va?

Respondí de igual forma, no quería que se percatara de mi falta de ánimo.

―A mi bien, pero a ti te veo cansada…

―Tanto se me nota… ahhh… tuve una noche horrible, mi perro se escapo y lo estuve buscando casi toda la noche.

―Que mal… ¿Y lo encontraste?

Yo asentí pero me deje caer sobre el escritorio por lo exhausta.

―Hay Lucy, y yo que venía a invitarte a una cena… solo para dos, en uno de los mejores locales de Magnolia…

Ahora salía el lado Casanova de Loki, afortunadamente en los años que llevaba siendo su compañera de trabajo jamás caí ante sus encantos, y esta no sería la excepción.

―Gracias Loki, me alagas, pero como ya ves estoy sumamente cansada, y lo único que quiero es llegar cuanto antes a mi departamento.

― ¿Te llevo entonces?

Pregunto deseoso de recibir una aprobación, pero lamentablemente para el no sería así.

―Te lo agradezco Loki, pero tal vez deberías invitar a alguien más a cenar, para que no pierdas la reservación… podrías llevar a Aries.

Loki al escucharme, perdió todo el entusiasmo.

No quería ser mala, pero en verdad no me gustaba, ni me gustaría, así que era mejor eludirlo, que darle falsas esperanzas.

Al final Loki se marcho, según él, iría a invitar a Aries, la maestra de ingles para que le acompañase.

Yo por mi parte, me iría a la brevedad a mi hogar, aunque claro, eso lo pensé antes de recibir cierto mensaje de texto de mi casera.

"…Heartfilia, te espero en mi apartamento para que charlemos sobre tu estancia en el edificio…"

Al leerlo se fueron todos mis planes a la basura, ya no podía llegar a mi departamento, o por lo menos no a descansar.

No me quedo de otra que responder a su mensaje.

"…Lo lamento casera, hoy no puedo, llegare muy tarde del trabajo…"

Tuve que mentirle, porque si no, no me salvaría del sermón de mi vida, por parte de la casera, le debía un mes de renta producto de atrasos, y lo peor es que mi Plue, estaba siendo una molestia para los vecinos, producto de sus meces de apareamiento, donde se descontrolaba totalmente.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado, no solo no podía llegar a mi departamento, sino que tampoco podría descansar…

― ¡Porque!

Grite frustrada desde mi escritorio en el aula vacía.

A final, no había mucho que darle vueltas a la situación, me iría a la biblioteca del instituto a pasar las horas para poder llegar al edificio y no encontrarme con la casera.

Mientras caminaba por los innumerables pasillos de Fairy Tail, recordé mis días como estudiante, ya que yo en mi adolescencia también fui un hada…

Esa fue la mejor época de todas, donde por primera vez hice amigos, y encontré el amor.

Pero por desgracia no todo dura para siempre, al menos con mis amigos, aun mantenía contacto, ya que siempre teníamos reuniones, y una que otra fiesta, además muchos de ellos trabajaban en el instituto, como mi mejor amiga Levy, también maestra…

Prácticamente al único que deje de ver después de graduarme fue a mi amor de juventud…

¿Qué pasaría si él me viese ahora?… o mejor, ¿cómo sería encontrarme con él de nuevo?... ¿se decepcionaría de mi?... aunque después de lo que hice… de seguro así seria…

Al final parecía cada vez ponerme más triste al recordar cosas pasadas… pero debía de hacer un esfuerzo por olvidar y seguir adelante.

En ese instante, abrí la puerta de la biblioteca, y cuando entre, no podía creer a quien veía, era a Nashi sentada en una mesa más o menos en el centro del salón con un libro en sus manos.

Ella aboco su mirada a mí, y ambas quedamos en shock, pero mas yo, trataba de olvidar mi pasado, pero aunque lo intentaba parecía que me sería imposible, si siempre me terminaba encontrando con la pequeña niña que me hacia recordar al hombre a quien ame y seguía amando.

La pequeña se puso nerviosa, y yo me sentí culpable de ello, prácticamente la estaba intimidando, y no podía hacer eso, y menos con una de mis alumnas.

Decidí romper el hielo, y saludarle, éramos las únicas allí, y probablemente también en toda la escuela.

― ¿Qué haces aun en la escuela Nashi?

Pregunte acercándome a ella.

―B-Bueno, estudio…

― ¿Oh y aquí sola?

La curiosidad me invadió, por lo general uno lo hacía con amigos.

―Sí, es que Wendy a tenido que marcharse porque tenía compromisos con el club de instrumental, así que estoy sola.

Ella me recordó un poco a mí, yo también solía estudiar en la biblioteca, pues era mejor que hacerlo en casa, no era un buen ambiente… ¿acaso Nashi vivía algo similar a lo mío?...

― ¿Y por qué no estudias en tu casa?

Pregunte, pues me fue inevitable no hacerlo… y esperaba que ella tuviese una buena razón, no como la mía.

―Estudiaría en casa, pero así no tendría un tutor para guiarme… por eso recurro a Wendy, ella me ayuda a ponerme al corriente.

Al oírla se aligero un peso en mi pecho, temía que tuviese problemas familiares.

―Bueno, si necesitas ayuda con los estudios, podría ayudarte.

No sé porque pero me nació proponérselo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a uno de mis alumnos, era mi deber, pero con ella, sentí algo mas allá de un deber profesional, era como una obligación el ayudarle, yo debía de estar ahí para ella.

― ¿Enserio?

Pregunto con una cara tan tierna que me derritió.

―Claro, yo te ayudare… ¿con que tienes dificultades?

Pregunte ahora, sentándome junto a ella.

Nashi me mostro sus apuntes, y eran contenidos que yo había tratado con la clase hace meses.

―Estoy algo atrasada en las materias…

Hablo apenada, y logro que sintiera una enorme opresión en el pecho… era como si por alguna razón, yo no pudiera ver a la pequeña peli rosa triste.

―Descuida Nashi… la mayoría de los alumnos que llegan a mitad de semestre a Fairy Tail, están algo atrasados… es normal, somos un instituto algo exigente, y nos apegamos a estrictas guías de contenido.

―Pero igual me cuesta seguir el hilo de las clases… eso no es normal…

Ella seguía con su carita de preocupación, y yo realmente no podía seguir viéndola así.

―No importa Nashi, me encargare personalmente de que alcances el nivel de la clase…

Por alguna razón trate de sonreír como no lo hacía hace años, ya que me estaba empezando a agradar estar cerca de ella.

― ¿Pero cómo?

Pregunto, esperando por mi respuesta.

― ¿Te gustaría que fuese tu tutora después de clases?…

―Sí pero… está segura que quiera estar conmigo después de clases, de seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que enseñarme…

―Tal vez tenga cosas que hacer… pero nada más importante que ayudarte…

La pequeña sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, era una sonrisa hermosa, cálida y sincera… como las de…

―B-Bueno… manos a la obra, debemos aprovechar el tiempo…

―Si maestra.

Con el pasar de las horas, Nashi ya denominaba bastante bien algunos contenidos, aunque por la forma tan dedicada que se estaba tomando mis lecciones, era normal que lo lograse.

―Bueno Nashi, por lo visto ya lo dominas… así que te hare un pequeño test, debes responderlo, pero esta vez sin mi ayuda… yo lo revisare cuando termines.

―Está bien…

Sin más la pequeña peli rosa, comenzó a responder las preguntas que escribí para ella en una hoja…

―Ya termine…

Hablo un poco preocupada, aunque yo estaba segura, que al menos habría respondido bien a la mayoría de las preguntas.

Pero termine sorprendiéndome enormemente cuando revise minuciosamente cada respuesta que Nashi escribió, y a pesar de recién haber aprendido, no tuvo ni siquiera un error, todas y cada unas de las respuestas estaban correctas.

―… ¿c-como estuvo?...

Pregunto con la misma preocupación que no la dejaba…

Yo no entendía bien, era inteligente… pero aun así dudaba mucho de sus capacidades, y se desvalorizaba…

Me recordaba a mí… de pequeña era tímida, asustadiza y muy insegura…

―Felicidades Nashi… esta todo correcto.

Y en ese instante los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron como verdaderos focos…

― ¿Enserio?

Pregunto y yo ante ello asentí. Nashi no podía ser más feliz, esa impresión me dio al verla revisar sus respuestas para creer mis dichos.

―Si sigues así… no tardaras mucho en alcanzar a la clase.

Hable dándole ánimos, y ella sonrió contenta.

―Gracias, muchas gracias…

Hablo inclinándose ante mí, y yo termine sonrojándome, aunque en verdad no sabía por qué.

―No tienes porque agradecer… te ayudare siempre que pueda.

Esta vez en respuesta recibí su tierna sonrisa, que nuevamente logro derretirme.

―Oh, maestra, mire qué hora es…lamento tenerla aquí hasta esta hora.

Dijo la niña percatándose de la hora que era. Ya casi anochecía, y nosotras aun seguíamos en el instituto.

―Descuida, igual no podía llegar a mi casa tan temprano.

Respondí tranquila.

― ¿Por qué?

Pregunto con una mirada curiosa e interesada.

Lógicamente no le diría que tenía problemas con mi casera por ser una morosa, no quería que tuviera una mala imagen de mí.

―Eh, es porque mi edifico esta siendo remodelado, y el ruido producto de las maquinas de construcción es insoportable.

Mi ingeniosa respuesta fue creíble para Nashi, así que me tranquilice, no podía permitir que ella pensara que era una morosa, o mal vividora.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salimos de la biblioteca hacia la salida del instituto.

―Bueno maestra, gracias por todo, me ayudo mucho hoy, y estoy muy agradecida.

Hablo la peli rosa, cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta de entrada al instituto, listas para emprender nuestro retorno a casa.

―No hay de que, pero aun nos falta mucho que seguir estudiando, así que mañana a la misma hora en la biblioteca, ¿te parece?

―Sí, nos vemos mañana maestra que le vaya bien.

Se despidió ella emprendiendo camino por la calle norte, lo contrario a mí que tomaba la calle sur.

De camino a casa, no sé porque, pero iba con una sonrisa que no tenía hace años… me sentía feliz, alegre, con ganas de hacer mil cosas… llena de extrañas sensaciones, pero todas producidas por una persona, la pequeña peli rosa.

* * *

><p>Acababa de llegar a casa, y estaba más que feliz, y con unas ganas enormes de contarle a mi papi de mis avances.<p>

― ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Llegue armando escándalo, estaba loca por verle.

―Que pasa amor, ¿por qué bienes tan contenta?

Saludo abrazándome, y besando mi mejilla.

―Hoy fue un buen día… avance mucho en el estudio.

― ¿Enserio princesa?... ves yo sabía que podrías…

Yo sonreí, sus palabras de aliento en mis días difíciles eran ciertas, y hoy se había demostrado.

―Debemos agradecerle a Wendy, que te este enseñando después de clases… la invitare a cenar un día de estos, al igual que tus amigos ¿qué te parece?

Propuso también con una sonrisa.

―E-Eh… si claro, aunque hoy no eh estudiado con ella, quien me ayudo fue mi maestra.

― ¿Enserio?

Pregunto algo sorprendido.

―Sí, se quedo después de clases en la biblioteca, y me ayudo muchísimo, y seguirá ayudándome, hasta que alcance a la clase.

―Bueno, siendo así, también le agradeceré a ella.

―Si papi… ella es muy buena maestra y muy bonita…

―Oh, bonita, tendrás que presentármela pronto.

Hablo divertido, con una sonrisa traviesa, más que claro que quería molestarme.

―Si solo vas porque es bonita, no te la presentare.

Hable fingiendo molestia, cruzándome de brazos.

―Ya Nashi, era broma, yo solo tengo ojos para mi princesa.

―Espero así sea.

Sentencie, y papá siguió riendo por lo celosa que me ponía.

Aunque debía de admitir una cosa… no me molestaba en absoluto que papá conociera a la maestra Heartfilia… aunque claro no lo admitiría frente a él, soy su pequeña celosa, y debía permanecer con ese rol.

―Bueno princesa… ya charlaremos más tarde, ahora ve a bañarte y cambiarte mientras yo termino de preparar la cena.

Sin más, corrí para ir a tomar un baño.

Puse el reproductor de música, y me sumergí en la tina, con un agua que estaba a perfecta temperatura, previamente regulada por mi papi.

Comencé a asearme mientras escuchaba a Lisa cantar una de sus mejores canciones…

mitomete ita okubyou na kako,  
>wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita,<br>ushiro no jibunga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu,  
>ikutsu mono sora wo egaita koko wa kitto,<br>hakanai kokoro midashite.

Mientras seguía la canción, tome el bote de shampoo para usarlo como micrófono improvisado.

yume de takaku tonda karada wa,  
>donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku,<br>nemuru chiisana omoi hirogaridashite,  
>kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba,<br>kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta,  
>nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de.<p>

La canción me hacia olvidar que me estaba bañando, y cantaba de lo mas apasionada moviéndome, en el estrecho espacio, además de realizar gestos como si tocase la guitarra…

I wanna always be with you,  
>I"ll give you everything I have…<p>

sagashite ita michibiku hikari…

―Nashi amor, que tal si dejas el canto para después, la cena ya esta lista.

Hablo papá desde el pasillo, con algo de mofa.

―¡Papá!

Grite avergonzada, con la cara toda colorada, si había algo en el mundo que me produjera mas vergüenza era que me oyesen cantar.

―No eh oído nada princesa, nada de nada… solo te traía la ropa…

―Está bien, estoy terminado.

Luego de salir del baño ya vestida, baje a la cocina para por fin cenar junto a mi papá.

La mesa era abundante, por lo que supe que se esmero en cocinar para mí.

―Esta delicioso…

Dije mientras probaba algo de pan untado con mermelada.

― ¿Enserio?...

Pregunto y yo asentí, pues era inevitable, todo lo que él cocinaba para mí era exquisito, un manjar de dioses solo para mí.

―Por cierto papá, ¿estuviste en casa todo el día?

De pronto me entro la duda, como el ya no jugaba fútbol, no sabía a qué se dedicaría ahora en Magnolia.

―Descuida princesa, las ganancias en Seven serán suficientes hasta que encuentre un trabajo.

Respondió con tranquilidad.

Eso fue suficiente para mi, el era sumamente responsable cuando se trataba sobre temas de dinero, así que lo dejaría en sus manos.

Después de cenar, yo lavaba los trastos mientras papá tomaba un baño.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

…¿Quién podrá ser?...

―Hola a quien busca…

―Hola pequeña, busco a tu papá, soy tu vecina de enfrente me llamo Flare…

Solo una cosa pude pensar al verla y era que tenía la palabra resbalosa por donde se le mirase.

― ¿Y se puede saber que desea de él?

―P-Pues, yo y un grupo de vecinas del condominio, queremos darle una bienvenida.

― ¿Y qué clase de bienvenida seria?

―Una que seguro le encantara…

Y esa última frase saco a relucir lo lasciva que era, y para colmo me restregó su asquerosa mano sobre mi cabello, fingiendo amabilidad.

…tendría que bañarme de nuevo…

― ¿Nashi quien es?

Pregunto el objeto de deseo de esa asquerosa mujer, pero ni en mis peores pesadillas se me hubiese ocurrido que papá llegase ofreciéndose en bandeja.

El muy descuidado, llego a la puerta todo mojado, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, y exhibiendo todo, absolutamente todo su abdomen, ¡a esa!

― ¡DIOS MIO QUE CUERPASO!

Hablo la lasciva, al ver a mi papi en paños menores.

― ¡Papá vístete! ¡Vístete!

Con mi pequeña anatomía trate de cubrir su cuerpo, pero ella igual se las arreglo para seguir viéndole.

Ella iba a sacar una foto con su celular, pero afortunadamente alcance a cerrar la puerta.

―Nashi, a-amor… espero entiendas que esto fue un accidente… fue sin intención.

Yo seguí de espaldas a él, demasiado molesta, ahora sin tendría a todo el condominio haciendo vigilia para verle.

―Ve a vestirte…

Hable en un susurro ya que aun no me reponía de lo recién ocurrido.

―Nashi…

― ¡Ve a vestirte!

Hable al final sacando toda mi molestia.

―Está bien, está bien, voy ahora mismo.

Pero mientras se dirigía a su habitación su toalla callo producto del trajín, dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

― ¡Chicas esta denudo! ¡Vengan rápido!

La maldita estaba estampada en la ventana de la sala, viendo a mi papi que corría a su habitación.

Entonces la ira me gano y cualquier intento de reprimirme se fue al diablo.

― ¡Escuchen locas pervertidas! ¡Nunca, Nunca les daré a mi papi, es mío y solo mío! ¡Y si se vuelven a acercar saldrán hechas cenizas porque electrificare toda la casa me oyeron!

Al final las pervertidas se fueron, y a papá tuve que reprenderlo por semejante acto desvergonzado.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, fue más largo que los anteriores y eso me motiva a hacer los próximos mas o menos con la misma duración.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿y Lucy con nashi?... bueno yo personalmente creo quela pequeña aun no puede saber la verdad, pero definitivamente tendrá mas momentos con su mami.**

**nico2883****: me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, y gracias por comentar. Tienes muchas cosas ciertas… probablemente nunca la busco, durante doce años, y también creo que Lucy debe sufrir no se que tanto peri si debe sufrir. Y creo que es más que claro que le costara recuperar a Nashi, y quién sabe si a Natsu.**

**Cuídate mucho xoxo de mori summer, perdón por el retarso.**

**AngusAwesome: Angusss, holi, no son estupideces tus preguntas jjee, y respecto a nashi con seth, pues solo puedo decir que falta un poco para eso, pero tienes razón, en que hacen buena pareja no?... espero te gustara la aparición de lucy, no es mucho pero ya es algo**

**Xoxo de mori summer cuidate y nos vemos.**

**Elinash1****: Holi aquí está la actualización, gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo, espero te allá gustado.**

**Hikigaya Hachiman619****: holiiii, espero la espera no te allá matado, pero me demore un poco, perdón, **** me legra que te gustase el capitulo, y como ves ya apareció un poco Lucy, y ya ira contando algo mas de su adolescencia al igual que la de natsu.**

**Xoxo de mori summer, nos leemos en el próximo.**

**raccoon 666****: muy buenas para ti también.**

**Pues respecto a seth tienes mucha razón no ah participado mucho, pero pronto lo hará te lo aseguro, y asi sabremos mas de el, y de los fullbusteer. Romeo y chelia pues son amigos asi que planeo que aparezcan siempre que se pueda.**

**Me alegra que te gustase como sucedió todo con natsu y nashi ya que su relación de padre e hija es lo mas importante para mí.**

**Xoxo para ti de mori summer, espero actualizar pronto cuidate muxo, nos vemos.**

**GARCIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR Y LEER MI FIC.**

**XOXO DE MORI SUMMER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa aquí Mori Summer ¿cómo están todos?… yo bien y espero ustedes también, traigo el 7 capitulo porfin, lamento el retraso pero en recompensa es uno extendido, narrado por Natsu, Lucy Y Nashi… aunque aún falta para que los 3 los narren en el mismo espacio y tiempo…**

**Agradezco a todos los que me están leyendo, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Capitulo 7**

―Bien señor Dragneel… ¿qué le parece nuestra oferta?

Pregunto el hombre de traje que tenía enfrente de mí.

―Pues, la oferta es tentadora, pero…

Respondí titubeante, estaba rodeado de gente con facha ejecutivo, y yo para hablar con gente así, no era muy bueno, y menos si se trataba de algo tan serio como un trabajo.

―Señor Dragneel, con todo respeto, nuestra oferta es más que complaciente… su sueldo ira en alza desde el primer mes, tendrá regalías, horarios flexibles…

―Entiendo perfectamente que lo que me proponen es una buena oferta, pero siento que esto no es para mí… el trabajo de oficina no va conmigo… pero si me dejasen participar en con el equipo en sí, sería suficiente.

―Lo sentimos… es usted un gran jugador y de mucho prestigio, pero en el cuerpo técnico tenemos a un buen entrenador, que ah mantenido al equipo en los primeros puestos del campeonato.

―Entiendo… por eso muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptar el trabajo, no es lo mío.

―Por favor señor Dragneel, reconsidérelo…

―En verdad gracias, pero me tengo que ir…

Estaba a las puertas de irme del recinto pero el ejecutivo con quien conversaba anteriormente sobre una oferta de trabajo, me pidió regresar a su oficina.

―Le aseguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que acepte el…

―No es por eso que lo llame…

Eso me descoloco, y como no me daba la cara pues estaba de espaldas, me preocupo que este sujeto tratara de acosarme.

― ¿E-Entonces?

Pregunte dudoso, pues le temía a su respuesta.

― ¿Podría firmar un autógrafo par mi hijo?... es un fanático de Seven, y de usted por supuesto.

Al oírlo sentí un alivio. Obviamente accedí a su petición aunque algo avergonzado. Jamás me acostumbraría a los fanáticos.

Al final salí del lugar. Donde me encontraba, era la oficina administrativa del equipo de futbol local, el Deportivo Magnolia… sus dirigentes me habían propuesto trabajo de oficina, relacionado con el área deportiva, pero yo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea que se hacía ahí, era buena la paga, pero yo quería algo relacionado con el deporte en sí, dirigir equipos, practicas de entrenamientos…

Al final salí desmotivado de mi primera entrevista laboral, que sinceramente no me dieron ganas de tener otra… aunque intentaba recordar la estancia que tuve con mi pequeña en la mañana para darme ánimo…

―_Papi, quédate quieto… debo peinarte para que te veas elegante…_

― _¡Ahhh! Duele…_

_Grite del dolor, ante la poca delicadeza con la que se le trataba a mi cabello._

―_Es que hay un mechón que no se baja…_

―_Entonces aplica gel… sino me terminaras arrancando el mechón dejando a tu papito calvo de un lado._

_Nashi fue corriendo en busca del gel, tal como le pedí, y al regresar lo aplico en aquel mechón rebelde._

―_Listo... ahora si estas perfectamente peinado._

_Sentencio mi pequeña con una sonrisa, y aunque estaba tras de mí, yo sabía que la tenia enmarcada en su bello rostro._

―_Espero que con esto de una buena impresión…_

_Hable mientras me veía en el espejo, con la ropa "elegante" que mi princesa escogió para mí. Aunque en realidad, era un saco negro, con una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones de tela café._

―_Claro que si, te ves muy guapo… eso me recuerda, mas te vale alejarte de cualquier resbalosa…_

―_No prometo nada…_

_Respondí con mofa, pues sus celos, siempre me divertían._

_En respuesta a mi pequeña humorada recibí una mirada de Nashi, que fue una advertencia a no bromear con algo tan delicado, o al menos para ella._

―_Era broma princesa… bueno ya tengo que irme, cuídate mucho y esfuérzate en la escuela._

―_Espera… aun no puedes marcharte…_

_Hablo Nashi, impidiendo que yo me fuese de la casa._

―_Se me hace tarde amor, ¿qué sucede?_

_Pregunte impaciente, ya que la hora estaba avanzando._

―_Tengo algo para ti._

― _¿Para mí?_

―_Si acércate…_

_Yo obedecí, como cualquier petición de mi pequeña, y fue para recibir un tierno beso de ella en la mejilla._

―_Es para la buena suerte… espero consigas el trabajo._

_Ante ello sonreí, pues ella me hacia feliz._

―_Sabes, hay mucha gente disputando aquel empleo, tal vez un beso no sea suficiente…_

―_Papá, eres un aprovechado…_

_Respondió con burla hacia mi persona._

― _¿Por qué?, ¿acaso es malo querer los besos de mi hija?_

―_Te daré todos los besos que quieras… siempre y cuando no busques en otro lado._

_Después de un par de besos de mi pequeña salí de casa con rumbo a la entrevista laboral._

Por ello me sentía con la necesidad de llegar con un trabajo, pero no podía aceptar cualquiera, tenía que ser uno que me gustase, o al menos, que no me resultase tan complejo.

Lógicamente no me quedaría, solo con la oferta de trabajo que me propuso el equipo de Magnolia, buscaría en otros clubes, o institución relacionadas con el deporte.

Afortunadamente, por ser ND7, uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol del último tiempo, no me era difícil solicitar empleo, el único problema, era que siempre era para trabajo de oficina, y yo realmente no serbia para eso.

Después de irme de las oficina administrativa de D. Magnolia, tuve tres entrevistas, aprobé todas, de hecho me rogaron que aceptase, pues no todos los días se podía sumar un leyenda del deporte a sus filas, pero como solo habían ofertas de trabajo en oficinas, tuve que rechazarlas todas.

Cansado de conducir por todo Magnolia y sus alrededores, se me había hecho medio día, y decidí comer algo en un local de comida rápida.

Sentado solo, aunque se acercaron varias chicas a tomar mi orden.

―Yo tomare su orden.

―G-Gracias…

Respondí con una sonrisa, ante la amable atención de la joven.

―No, yo tomare su orden.

Pero en ese instante, cuando se disponía a tomar nota de mi pedido, apareció otra camarera, y no se veía de buen humor.

― ¿Qué?, tú tomaste la del último cliente guapo, ahora me toca a mí.

―Y crees que te voy a dejar, este está más bueno que todos los que han venido aquí.

―Aun así, es mi turno y por tanto yo atenderé a este bombón.

― ¡Que no!

― ¡Que si!...

Ambas camareras comenzaron con un pleito monumental, todo por atenderme, afortunadamente no llegaron a golpes, pero sus ofensas verbales eran algo fuerte, lo que me hizo saber que con ninguna debía salir.

Ellas al final se alejaron, pero ninguna tomo mi orden, y con el hambre que traía, me indigno completamente.

―Disculpe por las molestias… puedo tomar su orden.

La melodiosa voz de otra camarera me atrajo, era peli celeste con un despampanante cuerpo, y en su gafete tenía el nombre de Yukino Aguria.

―E-Eh… si, quisiera una hamburguesa con papas fritas, y para beber una gaseosa.

Todo lo dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero no estaba tratando de coquetearle, lo juro, era muy guapa y todo, pero solo sonreí de cortesía, ya que si Nashi me veía me mataría… de seguro haría su clásico "Noooo tú eres mío y solo mío"… o el "aléjate de esa suripanta".

… ¿Que sería de mi pequeña celosa?…

―Bien enseguida traigo su pedido.

La linda camarera se marcho con rumbo a la cocina del local, y me quede esperando solo, ya que había llegado sin compañía, además no se veía nadie con quien charlar.

El sujeto más próximo a mi mesa, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba su orden, y por ello no podía verle el rostro, pues estaba muy interesado en su lectura.

Lo que si me importo, fue que el periódico que traía consigo, era uno únicamente para buscar empleo, pues habían anuncios de trabajo para quien las quisiese solicitar.

Como el sujeto estaba de lo más concentrado leyendo, obviamente pedírselo prestado no era buena idea, así que porque no mejor dividirlo.

―E-Eh disculpe… podríamos compartir el periódico, también estoy buscando trabajo.

Me acerque a él, y de la forma más cortes que pude le hable.

―Tks… no molestes, no ves que estoy leyendo…

Al escucharlo, reconocí su voz, pero como no le veía el rostro, parecía que solo fuese una coincidencia.

―Yo también necesito leerlo, por favor, no demorare mucho.

―Valla que eres molesto ya te dije que… Salamander…

El sujeto por fin me dio la cara, y ahora sabia porque su voz me era familiar, era nada más ni nada menos que un viejo amigo.

―Salamander… ¿eres tú?

Pregunto como si no creyese que yo estuviese frente a él.

―Si Gajeel… cuanto tiempo.

―Maldito desgraciado, como apareces de repente…

Mi amigo peli negro se acerco a mí, y me dio un abrazo, me sorprendió totalmente, no le recordaba tan afectuoso.

― ¿Por qué coño te fuiste? ¿Dónde estuviste?...

* * *

><p>―Entonces Nashi, ¿la maestra Heartfilia te va a ayudar después de clases?<p>

Pregunto Romeo, un tanto sorprendido.

―Si… ella aprometió hacerlo.

―Entonces… ¿y-ya no quieres mi ayuda?

Mi querida tía, comenzó a llorar, pobre de Wendy creo que le gustaba pasar el rato conmigo después de clases.

―Wendy, enseñas muy bien, pero con la maestra Heartfilia, aprendí mucho y…

―Descuida, no importa quién te enseñe lo importante es que aprendas.

―Gracias Wendy…

Le agradecí con un abrazo a mi tía favorita, en verdad se preocupaba mucho por mí, y era muy considerada.

―En todo caso ahora podrías salir, a citas después de clases… con un amigo, un compañero…

Agregue con la única intención de que alguno de los dos se percatara de mis intenciones para juntarlos, pero nada, tanto Wendy como Romeo solo desviaron la mirada a otro lado y se sonrojaron.

―Q-Que cosas dices Nashi… oh, mira la hora que es, debemos regresar al salón.

―Si ya es muy tarde…

Secundo mi amigo de cabello morado.

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé juntar a esos dos, pero no entendía cómo, si siempre estaban juntos de un lado a otro, ¿cómo no se daban cuenta que se gustaban?

* * *

><p>―Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste de Magnolia?<p>

Gajeel pregunto con toda la intención de recibir una respuesta, que yo trate de eludir, pero al estar en el parque sentados, con muy poca gente en los alrededores, ya no tenía excusas.

―Me fui, porque recibí una oferta del extranjero para jugar en Seven…

―No me digas…

Respondió sarcásticamente.

―Así es… tengo la prueba, mira esta foto con el equipo…

Para que me creyera le mostré una foto que traía en mi billetera con todo el plantel, cuando ganamos una de tantas copas…

―Woo… no mentías, entonces eres ese futbolista que todos idolatran… ND7.

―Exacto…

―Quien lo pensaría… ¿y quién es esa niña?... ¿se parece a ti?...

―Esa es mi hija… Nashi…

Señale a mi pequeña en la foto, ya queella estaba con el equipo cuando ganamos aquel campeonato.

―Así que eres padre… ¿y estas casado?

Esa pregunto me pillo desprevenido, la verdad era que no, la madre de Nashi y yo jamás nos casamos, éramos jóvenes y no tuvimos tiempo… pero me recordó que tendría que darla por muerta, después de todo, ella vivió o tal vez aun vivía en Magnolia, y para peor Gajeel la conocía.

―No, soy padre soltero, la madre de Nashi murió al dar a luz.

―Lo lamento Salamander…

―Descuida no es tu culpa… y podrías dejar de llamarme Salamander, dime por mi nombre, es vergonzoso.

―Lo siento, siempre te llame así y así seguirá… giji…

Al final suspire resignado, me molestaban los apodos, me gustaba mi nombre, pero nadie se molestaba en llamarme por él, siempre por apodos raros y rebuscados, además… porque tenía que recordar el más vergonzoso de todos… parecía sacado de un anime…

―En fin… ¿que ha sido de ti desde que me fui?, ¿lograste tener tu banda punk, y tu harem de rameras?...

―No me recuerdes eso… estoy casado, y tengo una hija de 10 años…

Respondió volviéndose hacia otro lado para evitar contacto visual, pues se había sonrojado.

― ¿Tu? ¿Casado?... ¿y qué sucedió con el rock? ¿Con tus parrandas? ¿Las grupis?

Pregunte más que sorprendido, este Gajeel era muy diferente a como yo lo recordaba.

― ¡Calla!... si estoy casado, no tengo una banda de rock, pero si vivo de la música… y por dios, nunca tuve amoríos con rameras…

Todo lo soltó de golpe, pues se veía irritado.

―Lo siento, pero es que estas totalmente cambiado… además, ¿enserio no tuviste nada con las rameras que vivan en tu camioneta?

― ¡Claro que no! y más vale que olvides ese tema, porque si mi esposa se entera me mata…

―Está bien, no diré nada, y cómo es eso de que vives de la música, ¿y qué paso con tu banda?

―Jamás cree una banda, hice audiciones, pero todos eran unos peleles, así que como no era bueno cantando, soy compositor…

Hablo con algo de arrogancia, aunque no me sorprendía, el amaba la música y eso era algo para enorgullecerse.

―Me alegro… ahora cuéntame de tu familia.

Pregunte con intriga, necesitaba saber cuanto antes quien, pudo robarle el corazón a alguien tan frio como Gajeel Redfox.

―Bueno. Me case dos años después de que te fuiste…

Respondió como si nada, pero por alguna razón se detuvo cuando venia lo importante.

― ¿Y quién es tu esposa? ¿La conozco?

Gajeel parecía no querer responder, titubeaba al hablar y sudaba más de lo normal.

―Vamos no me digas que te casaste con Erza…

― ¡Erza! ¡Ni que fuera masoquista!

― ¿Entonces?

―…Levi…

― ¿Levi?... ¿Levy McGarden?

Pregunte y ante ello el Redfox asintió.

Sinceramente no lo podía creer, como rayos Gajeel, se había casado con Levi, mi ex compañera de instituto, una chica tierna y dulce, casada con Gajeel… ¡Gajeel!

― ¿Enserio?

―Pregunte nuevamente sin creerlo, pues necesitaba una nueva confirmación de su parte.

―Sí, me case con Levi, tenemos una hija, y somos felices, ¿algún problema?

―Claro que no… al contrario me alegro por ti… Levi es una buena chica, así que más vale que la trates bien.

―Claro que si, ella y Melina son la luz de mis ojos…

―Que cursi…

Termine riéndome en la cara de Gajeel, es que oír a un tipo tan rudo como él hablando tan cursi me hacía mucha gracia.

―En fin, ¿y que ha sido de los demás?…

―Eh… pues por donde empiezo…

― ¿Que es de Gray?… ¿sigue en la ciudad?

―Claro, está casado, y tiene dos hijos un niño y una niña… y trabaja en la fábrica de su padre.

―No me sorprende, siempre supe que su sueño de ser modelo no funcionaria…

―Te equivocas, trabaja en la fábrica de su padre, pero como modelo…

―Eso, no me lo esperaba… en fin, y ¿Erza? ¿Qué es de la vida de Erza?

―Es abogada, también casada, y tiene un hijo, como de tres años creo…

― ¿Y con quien se caso?

―Con un tipo llamado Jerall, lo conoció en la universidad, y también es abogado. Realmente admiro a ese sujeto, soporto el embarazo de Erza, sin siquiera quejarse.

Si Erza era conflictiva y un poco mandona, no me la quería imaginar embarazada, con todas sus hormonas alborotadas, trastornos de sueño, antojos… pobre sujeto.

―La última vez que la vi, fue en el cumpleaños de Levi hace dos meces.

― ¿Se juntan a menudo?

Pregunte con interés, Gajeel asintió, y me hizo sentir nostálgico, mis viejos amigos seguían en contacto… el único que faltaba era yo.

―No te deprimas Salamander… les avisare a todos, que regresaste y daremos una fiesta…

―No te preocupes, no es necesario…

Respondí apenado, mi regreso no era para tanto como para hacer un festejo, aunque si quería ver a Gray y a Erza…

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Será un reventón como en los viejos tiempos!...

Suspire resignado, si recordaba algo de Gajeel Redfox es que cuando se le ocurría dar una fiesta… no había nada que le impidiera darla…

―Apropósito Salamander… ¿Por qué era que querías que te prestara el periódico?

Pregunto mi amigo después de su júbilo.

―Pues… ya no puedo jugar futbol así que busco empleo… ¿Y tú también buscas trabajo?

―Bueno si, no me ha ido muy bien como mis canciones, así que necesito un trabajo momentáneo mientras regreso a las pistas.

― ¿Y has encontrado algo?

Pregunte pero Gajeel bufo molesto, para entregarme el periódico.

―Espero tengas mejor suerte que yo.

Comencé a leer los anuncios, mientras que tanto a mí como a Gajeel nos traían los pedidos de comida.

Por desgracia no había nada que me gustase, o más bien relacionado con el deporte, así que termine regresando el periódico a su dueño.

―Maldita sea mi suerte no hay nada…

Suspire dejándome caer sobre la mesa desanimado… ¿Qué le diría a Nashi?...

―Oye si estas buscando algo con el futbol y esas cosas… creo que hay una academia de futbol que necesita un entrenador, pero para niños ¿si te interesa podría llevarte?

―Si, llévame por favor…

Al oír a Gajeel, mi ánimo regreso de golpe… una academia de futbol, era perfecto para mi, podía hacer lo que me gustaba, enseñar a otros a jugar al balón, tal como lo hicieron con migo.

―¡Oh por fin llego la comida!

Hablo eufórico el Redfox al ver como la camarera traía nuestros pedidos…

―Lamento la demora.

Se disculpo la chica, Gajeel no le prestó atención en absoluto rápidamente comenzó a devorar todo a su paso.

―Descuida, no hay problema… Yukino.

Respondí amablemente ahora por su nombre pues nuevamente lo leí en su gafete. La chica se sonrojo un poco y se marcho, aunque se volteaba a verme mientras se alejaba.

―Deja de coquetearle a la chica…

Hablo el Redfox mientras comía…

―No le coqueteo… solo fui amable…

―Giji… como sea, come rápido Salamander, para luego ir a la academia.

Y así comencé a devorar mi plato, pues estaba totalmente ansioso de llegar.

* * *

><p>Acaba de sonar la campana que indicaba el final de las clases, por lo que ahora ordenaría mis cosas, y me iría directo a la biblioteca con Nashi, pero como no la vi, deduje que se había adelantado, por lo que iría a alcanzarla.<p>

― ¡Lucy!

Oí que me llamaban y no era nadie menos que Levi mi amiga peli azul, que salía de la puerta de un salón, mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo.

―Oh Levi ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunte pues se veía molesta.

―Como que, ¿qué sucede?... tenemos una charla pendiente tu y yo.

Hice una mueca de no entender, porque en verdad no entendía, a que se refería mi amiga, y porque se veía molesta, siendo que no había hecho nada para molestarla.

― ¿No entiendo Levi?

― Me entere de que Loki y Aries salieron a una cita hace un par de días…

Al oírla supe a donde quería llegar, pero prefería hacerme la desentendida.

―Si algo oí al respecto… ¿y que tiene?

― ¿Qué tiene?... Lucy, Loki está loco por ti, estoy segura que te invito a ti y tú lo rechazaste… ¿o me equivoco?

―Hay Levi, tú siempre te das cuenta… no es justo.

Hable resignada, ahora que Levi se entero, de que rechace a Loki, me daría el sermón de siempre sobre si seguía así, quedaría soltera para siempre.

―Hay Lucy, que voy a hacer contigo… Loki es guapo, educado, caballeroso, tiene una buena billetera, un trabajo estable… ¿Qué mas tiene que tener para que aceptes salir con él?...

―Cabello rosa…

Hable sin pensar. Afortunadamente fue en un susurro, por lo que la peli azul no escucho.

―N-Nada… es que, realmente siento que Loki sería feliz con Aries, además creo que a ella le gusta, y pues…

―Pues nada, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, debes pelear por lo que quieres y por quien amas…

Al escucharla, pensé que esas palabras llegaron a mí un poco tarde… ahora yo ya no tenía por quien pelear que no fuera por mí misma.

―Eh ahí el problema, no puedo pelear por alguien que no me gusta.

―Pero es que no le has dado la oportunidad.

―No prometo nada, pero la próxima vez que me invite a salir lo pensare un poco más antes de rechazarle.

―Vamos Lucy, no quieres terminar soltera para siempre ¿o sí?... ya es hora de que pienses en tener una relación, encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tus días, y tener hijos… ¿nunca has pensado en tener hijos?

…¿Qué pregunta?... y claro que quería tener hijos, pero como podría ser tan insensible, y traer a una nueva vida al mundo, cuando ya había traído una y me había deshecho de ella, como si no significase nada… ¿con que moral?...

―Sabes Levi, pensare en todo lo que me dijiste, pero ahora no, me están esperando.

―Lucy… lamento si fui un poco dura, pero…

La peli azul se percato de mi cambio de humor, y se disculpo, pero no tenia porque hacerlo, sus consejos eran con buenas intenciones.

―Descuida, no es tu culpa, soy yo la que aun no supera el pasado…

―Hay Lucy…

―En verdad me están esperando, así que nos vemos mañana.

Con un beso fugas en la mejilla como despedida me marche con rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>―Bien Nashi, ¿estás lista para una nueva lección?<p>

Pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa apenas llegue a la biblioteca.

―Si maestra, y perdone el retraso, me quede charlando unos minutos con mis amigos.

Respondí a su saludo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba apenada, había hecho esperar mucho a la maestra, cuando yo debería de haber llegado primero.

―Descuida, yo acabo de llegar, también me quede a charlar con Levi, de camino acá.

No sabía si lo que decía era solo para que no me sintiera mal por llegar tarde o no, pero lo agradecía.

― ¿Hoy te parece si repasamos algo de caligrafía? ¿Habrá un examen pronto?

Hablo la maestra mientras sacaba sus cuadernos, y lápices y los distribuía en la mesa. Yo sentada a su lado hice lo mismo.

Al pasar los segundos, la maestra me entrego un escrito, que yo debía reescribir para ver que tal mi caligrafía.

Cuando termine, le entregue mi cuaderno a la maestra para que lo revisara y me corrigiera.

―Tienes una hermosa caligrafía Nashi… y ninguna falta de ortografía.

―Gracias.

Respondí algo ruborizada.

―Pero es verdad… me sorprendiste.

―Pero quien escribió el texto original, tiene la mejor caligrafía…

― Gracias entonces…

Yo no entendí, al principio porque me agradeció avergonzada, pero luego entendí, ella era quien había escrito aquel texto de hermosa caligrafía.

―Usted si que tiene buena caligrafía…

―No es para tanto, hay gente que escribe mucho mejor.

―Pero yo no eh viste nunca mejor caligrafía que la de usted… pareciera que fuese escritora o algo…

Entonces la maestra se quedo en blanco, unos segundos, me pareció extraño, y me preocupo haber dicho algo para molestarla.

― ¿Se siente bien maestra?

La llame preocupada.

―S-Si descuida, es que recordé algo, un poco doloroso…

Su cambio de actitud había sido notorio, así que me alarme, ella perdía la sonrisa con la que siempre me hablaba.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... puede confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie.

Ella me vio fijo a los ojos, hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y hablo.

―Yo quería ser escritora… pero no pude…

― ¿Por qué?

―Mi padre no me dejo, él no creía que podría ganarme la vida escribiendo, por eso termine estudiando para ser maestra.

―Lo lamento…

Me dio pena, estaba segura que ella podría ser una gran escritora…

―No te preocupes Nashi, no me arrepiento, me gusta ser maestra, y la escritura si bien la deje, aun conservo una novela que comencé a escribir hace algunos años, y de vez en cuando le agrego cosas que se me ocurren…

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, y me tranquilizo, además poso su mano sobre mi cabello para acariciarlo.

―Me encantaría leer su novela…

Ella rio, con una enorme sonrisa.

―Cuando la termine serás la primera en leerla.

Ambas reímos, y continuamos con otra lección.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella caricia de la maestra fue mi cálida, y me gusto esa sensación, sinceramente quería que ese tacto se repitiera.

* * *

><p>―Bien Salamander, llegamos. Este es el lugar.<p>

Hablo el Redfox cuando llegamos a las puertas del recinto deportivo.

Cuando entramos, había en su interior una gran cantidad de niños, todos en fila listos para salir, de seguro ya habían terminado la práctica.

―Bien niños, nos veremos mañana, descansen mucho.

Hablo una joven de cabello verde vestido con un short deportivo y una sudadera.

― ¡Adiós!

Respondieron los niños, y sin más salieron como locos, y casi nos arrollan a mí como a Gajeel.

―Hola me llamo Hisui, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Saludo amablemente la chica.

―Hola vengo por el trabajo de entrenador… ¿aun lo necesitan verdad?

―Sí, aun no tenemos entrenador.

Respondió entusiasmada.

―Bueno, me ofrezco para el puesto… ¿con quién necesito hablar por el empleo?

Pregunte pues tenía ganas de ir a las oficinas y charlar con el dueño.

―Esta hablando con la dueña.

― ¿Enserio?

No me lo creí a la primera, era una chica muy joven de unos 22 años más o menos.

―Si lo herede de mi padre, y ahora me hago cargo de el… y me encantaría que usted fuera el entrenador.

―Gracias, por cierto no me eh presentado, soy Natsu Dragneel…

― ¿U-Usted es N-D-7?

Pregunto algo sorprendida al estar frente a una leyenda.

―Si el mismo, pero por favor llámame Natsu…

―Está bien… ¿y él quién es? ¿Es tu asistente?

Hablo señalando a Gajeel, que estaba detrás de mí.

―No él es mí…

―Si si lo soy…Gajeel Redfox a su disposición.

―Que bien… podríamos charlar mañana sobre su contrato y demás… ahora necesito marcharme, espero entiendan.

―Claro no hay problema.

Al final salimos del lugar junto a Hisui que se veía apurada, quizá iba donde su novio o algo por el estilo.

Ella se despidió y se fue en un taxi.

Gajeel y yo nos subimos a mi coche y nos fuimos.

― ¿Entonces eres mi asistente?

Pregunte con burla a mi amigo, se avergonzó de sus dichos.

―Lo hago porque necesito trabajo, Levi me mataría si no consigo algo.

―Bueno, al menos ya no te matara.

Al cabo de un rato deje a Gajeel en el centro de Magnolia, pues debía hacer compras para la cena, ya que según entendía al ser un desempleado, era el ama de casa en su hogar.

Yo por mi parte, iba con rumbo a mi casa, para decirle a mi pequeña que su papito tenía trabajo nuevo.

― ¡Nashi! ¡Nashi!

Grite por toda la planta baja ya que no la veía por ningún lado. De pronto bajo por la escalera del segundo piso y vino corriendo a mí.

― ¡Papi! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste trabajo?

―Claro que si, desde mañana tu papi es el nuevo entrenador de una academia juvenil futbol de Magnolia.

― ¡Qué bien!

―Si mañana firmo el contrato con la dueña…

Pero al mencionar a Hisui, Nashi cambio su semblante.

― ¿Seguro que no aceptaste ese trabajo solo porque el dueño era mujer? ¿No estará tratando de seducirte?

―No amor, ella es más joven que yo, y…

― ¿Y es linda?

Pregunto acercándose a mí, mirando a mis ojos buscando la verdad en ellos.

―U-Un poco…

― ¡Mientes! Tus ojos te delatan…

―Está bien, es muy linda, pero tiene novio… así que no pasara nada ¿tranquila?

―De momento te creeré, pero si llegas oliendo a perfume de mujer, sabré que fue ella, y tendrás que renunciar y la demandare por acoso sexual.

―Está bien, está bien, tu ganas…

Al final reí nuevamente, siempre, siempre saldrían a flote los celos de Nashi, y me gustaban, ella era la única mujer en mi vida, y me hacía sentir querido.

**Espero le haya gustado el cap. Tal como dije en el cap. 6 tratare de que todos los que vengan sean de la misma duración, así que si me demoro es por eso.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ya conocimos a uno de los amigos de Natsu… Gajeel… que aunque no lo crean tendrá un papel importante en cierto reencuentro…spoiler… noooo olvídenlo olvídenlo. Por cierto mencione a Gray y a Erza asi que es probable que aparezcan pronto… ¿Cómo será la vida de los Fullbuster? tomando en cuenta como es de tsundere Seth.**

**Okami no Me****: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y Nashi como super mega híper celosa… y si le querían dar un bienvenida de las buenas a Natsu, aunque quien sabe si tiene suerte y se la acaban dando. Aquí esta a actualización, y perdón por la demora excesiva.**

**Cuidate mucho. XOXO de Mori Summer.**

**Gialeslie**** : me alegra que te haya gustado y que seas mi nueva lectora es un alago. Verdad que Natsu es lindo... aunque sin camisa sería demasiado para mi, tendría una hemorragia nasal de aquellas xd… no se cuando exactamente se de ese reencuentro tan esperado, pero esperalo porque lo estoy pensando. Veo que también eres una fanática de sao, iba a ponerle el nombre de la canción, pero un fan no necesita leer el titulo para saber que op de un anime… ¡Me encanta LiSa! Y por eso la puse como la cantante favorita de Nashi… **

**Pd: ¡Crossing field es la mejor! Aunque el op de SAO II también me gusto. Cuidate xoxo y nos vemos en el próximo **

**Blood-kun: Gracias por comentar… yo creo que tener una hija asi de celosa puede ser difícil, pero igual de divertido… es como una espanta novias… jeje.**

**Nos vemos en el prox. Xoxo de Mori Summer**

**AngusAwesome: hola angus, que bueno qu te gusto el capitulo, y si ves que toma un buen rumbo, pues no puedo decir ms que gracias, lamento la demora en actualizar. Cuídate muxo y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**raccoon 666****: muy buenas para también…**

**Primero que nada gracias, tu review es el más esperado por mí, porque me ayuda a replantearme lo que estoy escribiendo y lo que escribiré, así que gracias. Describiste perfectamente mi idea de este fic, y de Lucy, ante todos puede ser la villana o antagonista, por abandonar a su hija, pero debemos conocer toda la historia, y en donde vamos no sabemos prácticamente nada… por ello veo la necesidad de usar los llamados recuerdos, pero deben ser en momentos específicos, por lo que aun falta para ello. Respecto al reencuentro como se lo tomaran las partes involucradas es un misterio que ni siquiera yo se… aun debo planearlo.**

**Pd: creo que ya todos sabes que Gajeel es un loliconero de primera… y tienes razón respecto a la categoría que le puse al fic, pero es porque puede que después se ponga picante, como dices tú, pero donde de que suceda, y de la duración del fic, que en este preciso instante no tengo idea, no porque no lo haya pensado sino que porque no quiero adelantarme mucho, quiero ir con calma…**

**Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el próximo. Xoxo de Mori Summer…**

**Pd2: para mi tu eres el Sempai… me ayudas mucho con todos tus reviews… se agradece.**

**Yuki Marvell****: Hola Yuki… me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Sabes hace no mucho planee escribir exactamente lo que escribiste en el review que Nashi le dijera a Natsu el nombre de su maestra, pero hace poco lo cambie, y el reencuentro será de otra forma, pero juro que será bueno, o almenos tratsare de que lo sea. Eso si no te preocupes tengo casi por seguro que a Lucy le costara recuperarlos… no puede ser todo tan fácil. Lamento la demora **** pero espero haya valido la demora. Nos leemos cuidate xoxo de Mori Summer**

**GARCIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR Y LEER MI FIC.**

**XOXO DE MORI SUMMER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holi aquí Mori Summer regreso… tarde pero regreso, y traje con migo otro capítulo.**

**Espero les guste, y compense la demora excesiva.**

**Capitulo 8**

―Nashi amor… es hora de levantarse…

Llamo papi, pero yo quería seguir durmiendo así que me acomode entre las sabanas y le ignore.

―Nashi… Nasi… si no te despiertas llegaras tarde a la escuela…

Agrego pero yo seguía acurrucada de tal manera que él solo podía ver mi cabello entre las sabanas.

Cuando su llamado ceso creí que se había dado por vencido, pero entonces escuche el tecleo de su celular.

―Jenny… Nashi está durmiendo como tronco… rápido ven a mi casa te estaré esperando en la tina, con un leotardo ajustado.

― ¡Alto ahí! ¡Primero muerta antes que dejar que esa entre a mi casa!

Grite colérica a penas papá menciono compartir un baño con esa resbalosa.

―Era broma mi amor, lo dije solo para que despertaras…

― ¿Enserio?

―Sí, ya es tarde debes ir a la escuela…

Así me vestí, y baje a la cocina a tomar desayuno, preparado por mi papi, pero él no me acompañaría, debía de marcharse a su nuevo trabajo.

Se veía contento y eso me hacía muy feliz, haría algo con el fútbol, que era su vida, su vida después de mi claro está, yo era primero y siempre me lo hacía saber.

No me gustaba que su jefa fuese una mujer, quien sabe las intenciones lujuriosas que pueda tener con mi ingenuo papito, pero si eso lo hacía feliz, a mi también. Necesitaba una distracción y ese trabajo sería perfecto, él no era bueno estando mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, y en la casa se estaba aburriendo, además era conseguir trabajo o novia, y definitivamente el trabajo era mejor, que tener a un madrastra malvada, que me quitara la atención de mi papi.

Mientras terminaba de desayunar, sonó el teléfono, por lo que conteste, y quien llamaba era mi abuelo Igneel.

―Si abuelito.

―…Abuelito…

Replico y por ello pensé que tal vez no le agrado que lo llamase así.

―Hay Nashi me encanta que me llames así, pero me hace sentir viejo.

Entonces reí, el abuelo tenía un complejo con su edad, no le gustaba decir cuántos años tenía, disimulaba sus dolores de cadera y se teñía el cabello para aparentar menos edad.

―Jaja abuelo no eres viejo…

―Pero en el trabajo se enteraron de que soy abuelo y-y me tratan de anciano.

―Es por eso… tú déjalos, tienen envidia.

―…Está bien… ¿por cierto cuando tendrás libre?

Pregunto cambiando totalmente el hilo de la conversación, y pillándome desprevenida.

―E-El fin de semana creo…

Respondí titubeante, no entendía a que venía su pregunta.

― ¿Quieres venir con migo al parque de diversiones, o al cine, al acuario… iremos adonde tú quieras?... ¿Qué dices?

―Claro, ¿pero porque tan repentina la invitación?

Pregunte intrigada, no era ni mi cumpleaños ni el día de los niños…

―Nashi tenemos 12 años que recuperar, así que hay que comenzar cuanto antes…

Al escucharlo me sentí feliz, quería recupera el tiempo perdido con su única nieta, y que mejor que pasar tiempo de caridad juntos.

―Está bien vamos al parque de diversiones…

― ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR!

Escuche al otro lado de la línea y era la voz de mi abuela, que se acoplo por el cito fono.

― ¡Claro que no!, es día de abuelo y nieta Grandeene, tenemos la velada programada…

―Nashi no saldría con un viejo aburrido y cascarrabias como tú, la invitare a un día de compras… solo para chicas, aunque si quieres, puedes ayudarnos a cargar las bolsas…

Podía escuchar la conversación, y aparentemente peleaban por quien pasaría un día de caridad conmigo.

― ¡Ni muerto mujer! ¡Tú no sales del centro comercial hasta que te lo llevas todo! ¡No seré mula de carga!

― ¿Nashi verdad que iras conmigo y no con la obsesiva compulsiva de tu abuela?

―E-Eh… yo este…

―Dame el teléfono Igneel hablare con ella… Nashi mi vida, soy tu abuela… ¿prefieres ir de compras conmigo cierto?

―Bueno yo… la verdad… no puedo decidir… que tal si salimos los tres.

Respondí esperando convencerla, pues en verdad no podía elegir a uno sabiendo cómo se sentiría el otro.

― ¿Enserio hija?... salir con tu abuelo no es gratificante, es aburrido.

― ¡Grandeene no le mientas a la niña!... además puedo ser divertido, y jovial…

Respondió el abuelo de seguro tratando de recuperar el teléfono.

―Por favor salgamos a divertirnos los tres… no puedo elegir a ninguno…

Hable un poco afligida, pues quería pasar el tiempo con ambos, eran muy buenos conmigo, y ya habíamos perdido mucho de mi infancia.

―Hay mi amor eres tan linda, está bien vamos… eso si Igneel tu invitas.

― ¡¿Yo?!

―Si tú fuiste el da la idea desde un principio…

―P-Pero…

―Pero nada. Mejor ve preparando tu tarjeta mi vida que no te quedara ni para comprar cigarrillos.

Después de un par de protestas del abuelo respecto a la economía, y la caída internacional de jewel, que la abuela ignoro completamente, terminamos con la conversación, en donde acordamos salir al parque de diversiones y al centro comercial el fin de semana.

Mis abuelos eran divertidos, sobre todo cuando papá estaba con ellos, porque el abuelo le regañaba por no conseguir trabajo, y que debió estudiar algo antes de dedicarse al futbol, ya que al verlo desempleado eran un vago, y por otro lado la abuela le pedía que se vistiera más formal con camisas y corbatas, que obviamente papá jamás se pondría.

Pero conmigo era diferente eran demasiado cariñosos, siempre estaban abrasándome, besándome, acariciando mi cabello, tomándome fotos, cuando venían de visita me preparaban comidas a mi gusto, etc, etc… prácticamente se alegraban mas de verme a mí que a mi papi…

* * *

><p>Ya me encontraba en la escuela, estábamos en el receso así que fui con Levi para platicar, pues por la noche me llamo muy contenta debido a que Gajeel había conseguido por fin un trabajo.<p>

― ¿Entonces… cual es el nuevo trabajo de Gajeel?... ¿No me digas que regreso a componer canciones para programas de concursos?

―Claro que no, lo vetaron por golpear a un productor… pero ahora consiguió un trabajo de verdad…

― ¿Y de qué?

―Sera un entrenador de futbol infantil o algo así…

Me sorprendí, jamás había visto a Gajeel practicando un deporte, siempre con su inconfundible guitarra en el brazo y cantando canciones de Los Ramones, me era difícil imaginármelo, pero un trabajo es un trabajo, y el pobre no conseguía uno desde hace meces.

―Bueno Levi, creo que debemos celebrar que ya no serás el sostén de tu hogar.

―Tienes razón, me merezco una salida de compras… por cierto Gajeel va a dar una fiesta, y dijo que fueras.

Realmente no estaba para una fiesta, pero si Levi y Gajeel me invitaban, me era imposible negarme, pues estaría casi segura que eran capaces de llevarme a la fuerza con tal de presentarme a algún amigo o primo de Gajeel.

― ¿Y porque es la fiesta?... ¿Por qué consiguió trabajo?

Pregunte, aunque no me sorprendería en absoluto, el marido de mi amiga, era el mejor organizando fiestas y casi siempre eran sin razón alguna.

―Según él, dijo que era porque un viejo amigo había regresado a la ciudad, pero no me dijo quien, será sorpresa…

―Iré pero solo no me intentes dejar a solas con algún chico…

―Claro que no, además solo seremos amigos, no será tan masivo, lo juro.

―Siempre dices lo mismo, pero sabes que Gajeel terminara llevando a todo Magnolia.

―No exageres Lucy… en fin será en dos semanas si no me equivoco… así que hay tiempo de sobra para conseguir ropa bonita.

― ¿Ropa bonita?... estas tratando de que presentarme a alguien verdad.

―No para nada, pero uno nunca sabe… además quien sabe si el amigo de Gajeel, es guapo y soltero.

Suspire resignada, Levi se preocupaba demasiado por mi soltería, y por ello buscaba de forma desesperada que yo encontrara un hombre.

―Bueno Levi, nos vemos en el receso.

* * *

><p>―Te digo que no será un reventón Salamander… será una junta de amigos, nada más.<p>

Tal como parecía, el Redfox, trataba desesperadamente de que yo asistiera a una fiesta, no sería tan malo si no fuera una fiesta organizada por él.

―No lo sé… ya no estoy para fiestas… de hecho no eh ido a una en años…

―Eso da lo mismo… te digo que será simple… solo seremos viejos amigos, además dijiste que querías verlos o no.

― ¿Erza y Gray van a ir?

―Ge he… claro que sí.

―Supongo que no puedo negarme.

Suspire, él había ganado, asistiría a su fiesta, pero si había mucha convocatoria, me marcharía enseguida, no quería llamar mucho la atención.

―Se me olvidaba, será un secreto lo de tu regreso…

Me giño un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice.

― ¿P-Pero por qué?…

―Es que quiero ver la cara de todos cuando te vean, no es justo que solo yo me llevara esa impresión.

―Está bien… hablemos luego será mejor que nos presentemos a nuestros pupilos.

No paso mucho y el lugar estaba lleno con niños de entre 10 y 12 años, todos estaban vestidos con su uniforme, por lo que el Redfox y yo nos acercamos.

―Niños… como han estado…

―Bien Señorita Hisui.

Respondieron todos a la llegada de la chica peli verde que le saludo muy amable.

―Bueno niños, los señores que están ahí, son los nuevos entrenadores, salúdenlos.

La chica nos señalo, y todas las miradas infantiles se abocaron a nosotros.

― ¡Hola!

―H-Hola niños… me presento soy Natsu Dragneel, y seré su nuevo DT, espero nos llevemos bien.

―Y yo soy Gajeel Red…

― ¡Es ND7! ¡Es el! ¡Es el! ¡De Seven!

Cuando se percataron de quien era todos se acercaron a hacerme preguntas, y se veían sus ojos brillar, ya que estaban delante de su héroe.

―Señor Dragneel… ¿Quién es sujeto con pinta de rockero?

Preguntaron los niños asiendo alusión a la vestimenta de Gajeel.

―El es mi asistente… Gajeel Redfox, a pesar de lo intimidante que puede ser es una buena persona… o la mayoría del tiempo.

― ¡No le mientas a los enanos Salamander!

Al final Gajeel se cambio de ropa por una deportiva, pues los niños se rieron bastante de él, cosa que lo afecto bastante.

Afortunadamente no fue impedimento para que tuviéramos una un entrenamiento normal.

* * *

><p>Ya en la escuela como otro día, estaba sentada sola o mejor dicho con Seth Fullbuster, aunque al fin de cuentas era lo mismo.<p>

Como pequeño resumen, del tiempo que veníamos siendo compañeros se podría decir que con suerte nos hablamos, para pedirnos lápices, borradores o cuando debíamos compartir libros, pero nada más.

Para ser franca no me gustaba nuestra relación, actualmente me llevaba bien con toda mi clase, con todos menos con Seth, pero no podía hacer mucho me odiaba y eso no cambiaría.

Lo peor era que toda la clase se daba cuenta, y se murmuraban cosas, sobre un conflicto entre ambos, y cosas por el estilo, aunque nadie sabía la verdad, que Seth me odiaba por mi apellido.

Pero al final prefería dejar las cosas como estaban, no necesitaba ser su amiga, con los que ya tenía era suficiente, además la maestra era mi mejor compañía en el instituto.

―Nashi vas bastante bien, si sigues estudiando, no tendrás ninguna dificultad en los exámenes semestrales.

Hablo la maestra al terminar de corregir un ensayo que acababa de escribir en la biblioteca.

―Gracias, todo se lo debo a usted.

Sonreí en agradecimiento, ya que si no fuera por ella jamás hubiera logrado tal progreso.

―Es todo gracias a tu esfuerzo, yo no hice nada.

Respondió con su hermosa sonrisa, y luego acaricio mi cabello, como ya venía siendo una costumbre en ella, y a mí me encantaba.

En eso llego la encargada de la biblioteca, cosa extraña ya que después de que se terminaban las clases todos se marchaban incluyéndola a ella.

Su regreso había sido, producto de un que se cerraría la biblioteca por unos días, por reparaciones, así que por tanto desalojamos el lugar.

―Nashi, si quieres, p-podríamos ir por un helado… aún es temprano y-y…

Pregunto la maestra pero titubeaba, tal vez esperaba una negativa de mi parte, pero ante una invitación de ella jamás.

―Claro, me encantaría.

Y sin más salimos, del instituto con dirección al parque, pues allí vendían los mejores helados, según me decía la señorita Heartfilia.

Nuestro camino fue largo, pero muy divertido ya que charlábamos muy a gusto, de nuestros gustos, de ropa, de la escuela, y de más…

― ¿Entonces a Romeo le gusta Wendy?

Pregunto sin creer lo que le acababa de contar.

―Sí y a Wendy le gusta Romeo.

Sentencie, cruzándome de brazos, pues quería que se declararan su amor pero al paso que iban, yo sería una anciana.

―Debes dejar que las cosas fluyan según su curso Nashi… si ambos se gustan tarde o temprano se confesaran…

―Sí, pero son muy lentos…

Proteste, y la maestra rió.

―Vamos… así es el amor, puede estar al lado tuyo y no lo ves, es muy común que así suceda… ¿tú nunca has estado enamorada?

Pregunto la maestra y logro sonrojarme, pues era algo vergonzoso de tratar.

―C-Claro que no… yo no pienso en chicos…

―Vamos Nashi es normal que te guste o atraiga alguien, puedes confiar en mi no le diré a nadie.

―N-No me gusta nadie…

―Está bien, te creo… pero uno nunca sabe cuando aparecerá el amor de tu vida… debes estar atenta, o terminaras como Wendy y Romeo.

No convencí mucho a la maestra, de seguro fue por mis mejillas sonrojadas, pero no podía evitarlo, jamás había conversado con nadie sobre chicos, o del amor… ya que con mi papá no se podía, si le decía algo al respecto me celaría, ya que si yo soy celosa con él, él es el doble conmigo…

Pero siempre me imagine como seria charlar sobre eso con mi madre, y ahora con la maestra se sintió lo más cercana a una charla madre e hija.

Cuando compramos los helados ambas pedimos de chocolate, pues para las dos ese era nuestro sabor favorito.

―Verdad que el de chocolate es el mejor…

Hablo mientas degustaba de su helado la maestra.

―Claro es el mejor… esta delicioso…

Pero mientras comía muy animada mi helado, vi algo que me hizo detenerme, ya que aun caminábamos por el parque para buscar un lugar donde sentarnos.

Lo que me distrajo, fue la persona que en mi vida debería de distraerme, sobre todo por lo indiferente de nuestra relación.

Era nadie más ni nadie menos que Seth Fullbuster, quien estaba jugando futbol con un short y una playera deportiva en una pequeña cancha de tierra cercana al sendero que transitaba por el parque.

Se veía todo sucio, sudado, y con algunos raspones en sus rodillas y codos.

― ¿Nashi?... ¿Nashi?...

Me llamaba la maestra pero yo no le hice caso pues aun seguía viendo al Fullbuster.

―Estas mirando a Seth, eso lo explica…

Dijo con una expresión de coqueta que no conocía de ella.

―N-No es lo que piensa maestra… es que no sabía que jugaba futbol.

Respondí sonrojada.

― ¿No sabias?... bueno es normal… llevas poco tiempo en la escuela…

― ¿A qué se refiere?

―Conozco a Seth desde pequeño, sus padres son mis amigos, y desde niño siempre ah jugado fútbol, y hasta hace poco era todo un prodigio.

― ¿Entonces si es tan bueno porque juega solo?

Pregunte, aunque deduje que era por su ego y esas ganas enfermizas que tenia por ser el mejor en todo que ya me habían contado mis amigos.

―Hace dos años le detectaron soplo al corazón, lo que es un impedimento para realizar actividades físicas extenuantes, como los deportes.

― ¿Entonces porque está jugando si tiene una enfermedad?

No lo entendía, porque jugaba fútbol si no podía hacerlo.

―No es una enfermedad, es una especie de padecimiento, y con tratamientos, su soplo al corazón podría no ser un impedimento para jugar fútbol… el problema es que son muy costosos.

En ese instante Seth callo exhausto, así que no me quedo la menor duda de que en verdad tenía un impedimento físico para jugar fútbol.

―Se que Seth es un poco frió, arrogante y demás, pero la razón es porque si obtiene una beca, podría ir al extranjero, donde tratarían su problema en el corazón de forma gratuita.

Al escucharla me sentí mal, siempre juzgue al Fullbuster sin conocerlo, creía que era un excéntrico por ser tan perfeccionista, pero el solo quería obtener una beca, por eso debía ser mejor que todos.

―Y yo que le pedí ayuda, cuando él la necesita más que nadie…

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, no por lastima a Seth, sino más bien de mi, mis problemas eran pequeñísimos en comparación a los de él.

―No llores Nashi, no es tu culpa, tu no sabias…

―Pero aun así… fui egoísta, siempre pidiendo ayuda, cuando él la necesita más que yo… por eso me odia…

―No Nashi… estoy segura que no te odia… solo está tratando de mantenerte alejada de él, al igual que con todos.

Pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, y miserable, era una niña mimada y caprichosa… Seth tenía problemas pero cargaba con ellos solo, sin pedirle ayuda a nadie, no como yo que me derrumbaba con facilidad si no tenía un hombro en que apoyarme, como lo fue mi papi, mis amigos y la maestra Heartfilia.

― ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?...

Pregunte pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta que me daría la maestra.

―Desgraciadamente no Nashi… el problema de Seth es algo que va más allá de nosotras…

En ese instante vi como el chico peli azul se levantaba y se sacudía su ropa para quitarse el polvo, avanzando unos metros en busca de su balón, y finalmente salir por uno de los costados de la cancha.

Lo vi alejarse, y con él había una aura de tristeza y frustración, de seguro no era la primera vez que quedaba tan exhausto.

―Sera mejor que nos vallamos Nashi.

―Está bien.

Respondí secamente para empezar a alejarnos de aquella cancha.

Caminamos un rato en total silencio en busca de la salida del parque, principalmente porque yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza la expresión de frustración de Seth.

―Bueno Nashi, creo que es hora de que cada una se vaya a su casa.

―Sí, nos vemos mañana maestra.

Me despedí de ella y comencé a caminar por la calle contraria a la que ella debía de tomar para llegar a su casa.

No llevaba, mucho caminado cuando escuche la voz de la maestra que me llamaba a distancia, instintivamente me gire para confirmarlo, y entonces la vi correr para alcanzarme.

―N-Nashi… espera un segundo…

Hablo extremadamente agitada por su reciente corrida.

― ¿Sucede algo?

En un principio me preocupe, que era tan importante como para correr en mi búsqueda.

―Por favor, no dejes que lo de Seth te afecte.

Al escucharla me sorprendí, era obvio que la revelación de los problemas de salud del Fullbuster me habían dejado preocupada, pero no era una razón para preocupar a la maestra.

―L-Lo sé pero…

―Por favor…

Eso me dejo sin habla… ella se inclino a mi altura, y me sostuvo de los hombros, para mirarme fijamente, entonces vi en sus rostro, una gran preocupación, y una total sinceridad en sus palabras.

―Está bien… pero aun así creo que es mi deber ayudar a Seth, todos siempre me ayudan, creo que es mi turno ayudar a alguien.

Entonces revolvió mi cabello y me sonrió solo como ella podía hacerlo.

―Puedes contar conmigo si me necesitas.

―Gracias, pero creo que ya la eh molestado lo suficiente.

Respondí apenada, no quería ser una molestia, y menos para ella.

―Nunca serias una molestia… siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti… s-soy tu maestra…

Ella también se sonrojo un poco, y eso me causo risa de a poco iba conociendo distintas facetas de la maestra Heartifilia, pero no quería quedarme así solamente quera saber más de ella, en algún futuro cercano.

Al final le agradecí lo que más pude por todo lo que hacía por mí, y nos despedimos, y esta vez cada una se fue a su casa…

* * *

><p><strong>Holi Holi… siento muxo el actualizar tan tarde, pero esque Mori Summer estaba de vacaciones… vacaciones navideñas… por eso mis mas sinceras disculpas. Pero juro que trataba de escribir para subir, pero en la playa siempre estaba divirtiendo con mis primos asi q al final lo termine postergando hasta esta fecha.<strong>

**Espero todos hayan pasado una felizzz navidad. Xoxo de Mori Summer para todos ustedes.**

**En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... tal vez no sean tan emocionantes o divertidos, pero lo que quiero de momento es que Nashi con Lucy se vallan acercando cada vez mas antes de que se enteren que son madre e hija…**

**Por cierto, creo que en el prox prox cap. Se viene algo bueno, es un pequeño adelanto, espérenlo, no dire que es pero creo que se lo imaginan o ¿no?...**

**Yuki Marvell: Gracias por dejarme un review y me alago muxo. Tienes razón Lucy sufre x dejar a Natsu y a Nashi, pero desgraciadamente seguirá sufriendo por el momento. Qué bueno q t gusta el lado celosa de Nashi, creo que todos lo llevamos dentro, sobre todo si se tiene un papi tan sexy como Natsu. Gracias x confiar en mi y espero no decepcionarte.**

**Xoxo de Mori Summer. Espero hayas tenido una feliz navidad.**

**Elinash1: Aquí esta la conti, perdón por el retraso, espero el capitulo lo compense.**

**dagirizza: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, es todo un alago, y logras sonrojarme, mi forma de escribir no se si es la mejor, pero si es entendible y te gusta, me siento satisfecha. Nashi es la mezcla de Natsu y Lucy definitivamente prácticamente cuando escribo me la imagino, si en realidad existiese seria tan kawai… lamento la demora en actualizar pero aquí esta, espero te guste. xoxo de Mori Summer**

**Tsukiyo-san:Que bueno que te gusta, la actitud de Nashi… estoy pensando como será el reencuentro, y no se si tengo tanta imaginación xd… pero gracias, lamento la demora en actualizar, espero te guste.**

**Pd: Lei "UN NUEVO COMIENZO, CAMBIANDO DE VIDA" y esta super… me encanta Ania suerte con tu fic nos leemos luego.**

**full fan: que bueno que te gusto el fic… me demore en actualizar, pero espero el capitulo compense la demora. Xoxo de Mori Summer, cuidate!**

**raccoon 666: Hola Sempai! Como estas! Espero hayas tenido una buena navidad.**

**Están surgiendo historias, pero me centrare en la principal obviamente, después de todo es un fic NaLu, tiene q haber mas NaLu… aunque todavía no hay NaLu concretamente… pero falta poco… además de las historias de otros personajes, como ya te había dicho quiero poner recuerdos, pero reconsiderando, me gustaría mas q en algún punto de fic, escribir el pasado un pco mas detallado de Natsu y Lucy, me refiero a la historia antes de que Nashi naciera y fuese dada en adopción… además creo que Loki y Hisui tendrán un rol de rival en el amor, pero no serán antagonistas en absoluto… no porque no quiera sino porque no soy buena creando villanos. Me tomare el tiempo necesario respecto a la duración del fic, pero puedo decir que tiene para mucho mas jiji.**

**Xoxo de Mori Summer. Te deseo un feliz año nuevo sempai!**


End file.
